Cita a Ciega
by Miss Arle
Summary: ADAP "Nada más verse, Isabella reconoció el deseo en los ojos de Edward y él la encontró irresistible. A los dos les sorprendió que la cita a ciegas terminara siendo una noche inolvidable… con unas consecuencias que les cambiarían la vida a ambos."
1. Chapter 1

**hola chicas! he vuelto! hoy les traigo una nueva historia mas "rosa" que mi anterior adaptación.**

**_esta también es una ADAPTACIÓN, por ende ¡nada! me pertenece, solo hago calzar los detalles._**

**_ojala la disfruten y me digan si les gusto para poder continuar._**

**_besos y nos leemos!_**

_Cita a ciegas_

_Isabella sabía que las intenciones de su hermana eran buenas pero organizarle una cita a ciegas con un famoso y guapo magnate no era precisamente lo que necesitaba._

_Edward Cullen se puso igual de furioso cuando su mejor amigo lo desafió a dejar de trabajar por un momento y divertirse un poco._

_Nada más verse, Isabella reconoció el deseo en los ojos de Edward y él la encontró irresistible. A los dos les sorprendió que la cita a ciegas terminara siendo una noche inolvidable… con unas consecuencias que les cambiarían la vida a ambos._

_**Capítulo 1 **_

Una cita a ciegas... Edward Cullen puso los ojos en blanco ante la idea de conocer a una mujer que nunca había visto, de la que nada sabía, y que nunca volvería a ver a causa de su apretada agenda.

–Es estupenda –aseguró Jacob Black, su amigo de siempre.

–Las mujeres estupendas suelen ser implacablemente ambiciosas.

–Puede que así sea en Los Ángeles, pero recuerda que estás en Australia, tu país. La hermana de Nessi es diferente.

–¿Diferente?

Con un movimiento de la cabeza Jacob reprobó su tono burlón.

–Estás hastiado, camarada. Por eso viniste a pasar una semana conmigo. Te sentará bien una noche con una mujer australiana, hermosa y realista. Créeme.

Con expresión abatida, Edward volvió la mirada al plácido paisaje del mar cuyas olas bañaban la playa de Forresters. Estaban sentados en la terraza de la casa que Jacob había adquirido hacía poco para evadirse de la presión de su trabajo como representante de un banco internacional. El lugar quedaba a una hora y media de Sidney. Un sitio perfecto para relajarse, le había dicho Jacob en tono persuasivo cuando lo invitó a pasar una semana en recuerdo de los viejos tiempos.

Eran amigos desde la infancia y siempre se habían mantenido en contacto, aunque la vida los hubiera separado. Jacob había optado por una carrera competitiva y arriesgada; en cambio Edward había elegido el campo de la creación a través de la tecnología informatizada. Había organizado una empresa que se dedicaba a la producción de efectos especiales para el cine, con mucha demanda en la actualidad.

Pero en ese momento no quería pensar en el trabajo. Al día siguiente un vuelo de la Qantas lo llevaría a Los Ángeles donde tenía que asistir a unas cuantas reuniones ya programadas. Así que aún podía disfrutar con su amigo, como en los días de la despreocupada juventud, cuando comían hamburguesas con patatas fritas después de una mañana de surf y de largos descansos en la playa tendidos al sol.

Había sido una buena semana, sin tener que impresionar ni convencer a nadie. Con Jacob habían repetido todas las cosas que solían hacer en el pasado como jugar al ajedrez, escuchar música, beber cerveza, contar chistes, en fin, simplemente disfrutar de la vida.

Se sentía maravillosamente perezoso y no quería dejar ese estado hasta que estuviera obligado a hacerlo. Era un sábado, una tarde de verano y la vida era fácil. No necesitaba una cita a ciegas; ni ninguna cita, pensó con un suspiro. Se sentía muy bien así como estaba.

–Jacob, ve y disfruta con tu chica. De veras que no me importa. No tienes que cuidar de mí. Me siento perfectamente a gusto en mi propia compañía.

-Es nuestra última noche juntos –replicó Jacob. Su tono afligido remeció la conciencia de Edward–. No puedo librarme del compromiso porque es el cumpleaños de Nessi.

¿Es que pensaba ser un aguafiestas y escabullirse de la última noche con su amigo?

Según Jacob, Vannesa Swan era una mujer muy especial. La había conocido cuando paseaba a su perro en esa misma playa. Con gran talento para las finanzas, ocupaba un puesto de responsabilidad en el Ministerio de Hacienda. Vivía en la costa central porque trabajaba dos días en Sydney y tres en Newcastle. Tal vez esa relación iba camino de convertirse en algo serio. Eso le haría muy bien a Jacob, que a esas alturas de la vida deseaba algo más que dedicarse enteramente a los mercados bursátiles del mundo.

La carrera de Edward estaba en su apogeo. Las grandes empresas cinematográficas demandaban constantemente los efectos especiales creados por su compañía. Y de ninguna manera pensaba desaprovechar esa racha de éxito. No tenía tiempo ni deseos de relacionarse con una mujer que exigiera algún tipo de compromiso. Demasiadas demandas, demasiadas distracciones. Por lo demás, solo tenía treinta y tres años. Quería disfrutar de sus logros.

Así que la búsqueda de una mujer especial bien podía esperar.

–Te aseguro, Edward, que si no hubiera conocido a Vannesa primero, le habría echado el ojo a la hermana —dijo Jacob en tono persuasivo—. Isabella es impresionante.

–¿Y cómo es que está disponible un sábado por la noche?

—Por la misma razón que tú. Ha venido a pasar el fin de semana con su hermana.

—Y adivino que Nessi no desea dejarla sola.

–Es cierto –dijo en tono compungido–. Pero, ¿quieres ayudarme, Edward, por favor?

Estaba claro que a su amigo realmente le interesaba esa mujer. Edward deseó que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos y que ella no pensara en Jacob como una buena caza en términos financieros. Sí, Jacob tenía una excelente situación económica. Y no estaba mal físicamente.

Era más bajo que Edward, de pelo oscuro y muy corto que empezaba a escasear en las sienes. No como Edward, que lucía unos salvajes cabellos cobrizos y ensortijados que, según él, le conferían una imagen artística, probablemente muy útil en su trabajo.

Jacob siempre había tenido una cara muy expresiva, con una sonrisa contagiosa y unos ojos negros que irradiaban picardía. Edward, en cambio, sabía que su humor era variable. Jacob afirmaba que poseía un alma misteriosa y compleja, muy a propósito para crear los efectos especiales de las películas. Incluso solía bromear diciendo que en vidas pasadas tenía que haber sido un vampiro con esa tez tan palida, esos ojos verdes, y esos blancos dientes.

Como fuera, las mujeres se sentían más atraídas hacia Edward que hacia Jacob. Era un hecho que él no podía controlar.

–De acuerdo. Siempre y cuando no te ofendas si me aburro con esa Isabella, me excuso y me vuelvo a casa.

—¡Hecho! —convino Jacob, con una abierta sonrisa.

Una cita a ciegas...

Isabella Swan miró a su hermana con una expresión de total desacuerdo.

El fin de semana con Nessi en gran medida se debía a la necesidad de estar lejos de los hombres, de uno en particular. En esos momentos la cortesía sería un esfuerzo que no estaba dispuesta a hacer.

Pero la mirada reprobadora no funcionó, más bien alentó a Nessi insistir.

–¿Sabes cuál es tu problema, Bella? Tienes una fijación con Mike Newton que ya dura mucho tiempo y eres incapaz de pensar que otros hombres pueden ser más atractivos. Y también más convenientes para ti.

«A ver si me encuentras uno», se burló Bella mentalmente.

Perdonaba todos los deslices de Mike porque sencillamente no quería estar con nadie más que con él. Comparados con Mike, los otros hombres le parecían aburridos. Sin embargo, su última infidelidad había sido imperdonable. Había tenido una aventura sexual con una colega de diseño gráfico de su propia oficina. Un duro golpe para su orgullo.

Bella tenía que terminar definitivamente esa relación. A pesar de todo el carisma sexual de Mike, ya no podía continuar justificando las continuas ofensas, especialmente la última, la peor de todas, cometida bajo sus narices.

–No me siento de humor para una cita a ciegas, Nessi.—declaró terminantemente.

—Bueno, no te voy a dejar aquí para que te deprimas en soledad.

–No me voy a deprimir. Veré un vídeo.

–Sí, para evadirte. Seguro que en estos momentos Mike Newton está bajándose la cremallera de los pantalones para...

–¡Cállate!

—Está bien; pero quiero que sepas que también lo intentó conmigo. Con tu propia hermana.

Molesta por la crítica de Nessi, Bella le dirigió una dura mirada dudando si decía la verdad.

–Nunca me lo habías contado.

–Ahora te lo cuento. Apártate de él, Bella —dijo con furiosa convicción—. Es posible que sus palabras sean seductoras y funcione muy bien en la cama, pero sólo piensa en sí mismo. Cada vez que lo perdonas y vuelves con él, lo único que haces es alimentar su ego. Creo que estás enferma de adicción a ese hombre.

Bella frunció el ceño. ¿Era una enfermedad desear a un hombre en cuya fidelidad no se podía confiar? Mike juraba que ella era la única que contaba en su vida pero, Eso era suficiente para aferrarse a él? Estaba claro que ella no era tan importante para un hombre que siempre iba detrás de otras mujeres, incluso de su propia hermana.

–Esta vez se ha acabado –murmuró.

–Entonces demuéstrame que eres capaz de hacer un cambio positivo.

–Esta noche no estoy de humor.

–Nunca lo estás. Excepto para Mike Newton. Ya has desperdiciado cuatro años de tu vida. Y siempre será igual porque ese individuo no va a cambiar.

—Te digo que todo ha terminado.

—Hasta que vuelva a seducirte con sus zalamerías.

–No, hablo en serio.

–¡De acuerdo! El mejor modo de celebrar tu libertad es permitirte la oportunidad de conocer a otro hombre.

Bella miró al pequeño foxterrier echado a los pies de Nessi.

Era cierto que necesitaba liberarse de Mike, pero la decisión tenía que nacer en su cabeza y en su corazón. Una cita solo serviría para hacer comparaciones. Y eso mantendría a Mike Newton penosamente vivo en su pensamiento.

De hecho, Nessi había estropeado su intento de olvidarlo por un momento. Allí estaba, sentada en la terraza del piso de su hermana con vistas a Brisbane Water, en Gosford, contemplando tranquilamente las embarcaciones que salían del club náutico, después de un estupendo almuerzo en el Iguana Joe's, en el que su hermana se había dedicado a hablar de su maravilloso novio, Jacob Black.

—Ese hombre ha sido amigo de Jacob desde los tiempos del colegio. Se ve que valora la amistad. Es un tipo correcto.

—La amistad entre los hombres no tiene nada que ver con el modo en que perciben o tratan a las mujeres —declaró Bella con firmeza.

—A ti te gusta Jacob. Su amigo puede ser una persona interesante. La comida en el Galley siempre es buena. Además es mi cumpleaños, y el mejor regalo que podrías hacerme es verte disfrutar sin la compañía de Mike Newton.

—Y lo he hecho. Contigo. Antes de que empezaras a darme la lata con la cita a ciegas — disparó Bella, exasperada—. Y en cuanto al regalo de cumpleaños, pensé que te había gustado la pulsera que te compré.

—Por supuesto que sí.

—Y la invitación a un restaurante de tu elección. ¿Esa celebración no fue suficiente para ti?

—Claro que sí, pero odio salir y dejarte sola. Especialmente cuando te encuentras desanimada como ahora. No podré disfrutar la velada con Jacob si no vienes conmigo.

Chantaje emocional.

Sí, aunque motivado por el cariño y la preocupación, concedió Bella de mala gana. Además, no quería estropear el resto del día de su hermana.

Nessi siempre había sido la favorita de todos. Debido a su naturaleza tan alegre daba gusto estar con ella. Los padres se encontraban en una gira por Canadá, así que a Bella le correspondía hacer feliz a su hermana menor, en parte para mitigar la ausencia de unos padres que la habrían llenado de amor.

Bella pensó que lo había hecho muy bien pero, ¿era demasiado esfuerzo mostrarse amable con un desconocido esa noche?

—No he traído un vestido apropiado —recordó de pronto. Y decía la verdad.

—Puedes probarte uno de los míos. Tengo uno negro que te sentaría muy bien. Es de jersey, así que no importa que tengas más curvas que yo. De todos modos se ajustaría a tu talla porque el tejido es elástico.

Con más curvas y más alta. Y con gustos diferentes en cuanto al modo de vestir.

Su hermanita cumplía veintinueve años. Con una vida mucho más ordenada que la de Bella, a los treinta y uno.

La carrera de Nessi en el servicio público no era demasiado estresante, en cambio el mundo de la publicidad era muy duro y Bella siempre vivía al límite de sus fuerzas.

En todo eran diferentes, incluso en el aspecto físico.

Nessi siempre había sido rubia y llevaba el pelo corto. Había heredado del padre los ojos azules nórdicos y su piel era suavemente dorada, como la miel. Era una mujer saludable, llena de vida.

Misteriosa e intensa. Eran las palabras con las que solían definir a Bella. Sus cabellos, castaños y ondulados, caían más abajo de los hombros en una hermosa melena. Afortunadamente no requerían demasiados cuidados, solo le bastaba con lavarlos.

Sus ojos eran más ambarinos que castaños, como los de su madre, pero las cejas y pestañas eran casi negras, lo que oscurecía su mirada. Lo único que había heredado del padre era la estatura. Era mucho más alta que Nessi, que era más menuda, como la madre.

Pese a las diferencias, constituían una familia muy unida. Bella amaba a su hermana y quería verla feliz.

–De acuerdo, te acompañaré. Pero iremos en mi coche. Si el amigo de Jacob es un desastre total, podré volverme a casa cuando quiera.

Sí, bien valía la pena hace el esfuerzo, pensó Bella con resignación mientras se hacía la idea de una noche junto a un hombre aburrido hasta la muerte.

Una cita a ciegas.

Catherine miró al perro con manchas blancas y negras que dormía plácidamente a los pies de Nessi. Le habían puesto Luther, por Martín Luther King, que había dado su vida por integrar a los blancos y negros de los Estados Unidos.

Reunir a las personas. Bella sonrió al animal al tiempo que pensaba que él había reunido a su hermana con Jacob.

Si, un perro era una fiel compañía.

De acuerdo, olvidaría a Mike y se compraría un perro.

Una solución mucho mejor para sus problemas que una cita a ciegas.


	2. Chapter 2

_**esta historia es una **_**_adaptación, nada me pertenece. yo solo juego y hago calzar los detalles de nuestros personajes favoritos._**

**_les dejo el siguiente capitulo_**

**_nos leemos abajo _**

_**Capítulo 2 **_

Jacob insistió en salir a las ocho menos cuarto, aunque no se tardaba más de diez minutos en llegar al pueblo costero de Terrigal donde iban a cenar. Nessi y Bella llegarían al restaurante a las ocho. Edward tenía poca fe en la puntualidad femenina, especialmente cuando se trataba de reuniones sociales. Por otra parte, sería mucho mejor porque pasaría menos tiempo en esa cita a ciegas.

Terrigal, con su hilera de pinos que bordeaban la costa, era más bonito que Forresters aunque más civilizado, con un gran hotel, muchas boutiques de moda y restaurantes caros. Carecía de la belleza agreste de Forresters. Era un lugar para exhibirse y no para descansar.

Iban a cenar al restaurante The Galley, sobre el club náutico, al otro lado del pueblo, frente a Haven, una pequeña bahía protegida del viento donde anclaban los yates.

Cuando llegaron al estacionamiento eran las ocho. Mientras Jacob recogía del asiento trasero de su querido BMW una botella de Dom Perignon, Edward observó que un convertible Negro entraba en el recinto. Tenía que ser un BMW M6, y lo sorprendió ver a dos mujeres en él. Ese deportivo más bien era un coche para hombres. Las mujeres siempre se quejaban de que les arruinaba el peinado.

—Te dije que llegarían a tiempo —exclamó Jacob—. La que conduce es Bella.

Una morena de melena larga. La rubia en el asiento del acompañante tenía que ser Nessi.

—¿El coche es de ella?

-Sí, Nessi dice que es la rebelión de Bella.

—¿En contra de qué?

Jacob se encogió de hombros.

—De ser mujer, tal vez.

—Entiendo, tendré que enfrentarme a una dura feminista.

—Más bien a una femme fatale —sonrió Jacob.

La mujer estacionó el convertible al final de una hilera de coches, lejos de la entrada del restaurante, para asegurarse de que no quedaría encerrado. «En caso de que quiera escaparse», decidió Edward.

«Bueno, ya somos dos, querida».

Edward y Jacob esperaron junto al BMW mientras la conductora subía la capota del convertible:

Cuando Isabella salió del coche, Edward se fijó en la larga y brillante melena castaña, suavemente ondulada. Unos cabellos que pedían ser acariciados. «Un tipo de melena que queda muy bien en una almohada», pensó mientras sentía el hormigueo de la tentación en la yema de los dedos. Entonces apretó lo puños para librarse de esa sensación que rechazaba. Con todas seguridad bajo ese pelo no habría nada interesante.

Ella se volvió para cerrar el coche con llave.

Jacob no había mentido. Isabella Swan era una mujer estupenda. El recuerdo de Helena de Troya cruzó velozmente por la mente de Edward. Esa mujer parecía exudar una promesa sexual. La erótica posición de una flor rosada en el pelo, sobre la oreja derecha, acentuaba aún más su erotismo.

Cuando las mujeres se acercaron a ellos la visión de Nessi quedó casi borrada, apagada por la de Isabella, que llevaba un vestido con una falda que apenas cubría la mitad de los muslos de unas largas y esbeltas piernas torneadas. Era muy alta, lo suficiente como para llevar zapatos planos con tiras alrededor de los tobillos.

Cuando se acercó, Edward pudo observar su rostro fascinante. Un hoyuelo en la barbilla, seductores labios llenos, nariz recta, pómulos altos que resaltaban la forma de unos ojos castaños irisados de ámbar, más triangulares que almendrados, entre las espesas pestañas oscuras. «Más que los ojos de un gato domesticado, me recuerdan los de una peligrosa pantera», pensó Edward al tiempo que en su interior se agitaba una fuerza primitiva, como si quisiera responder salvajemente al desafío que, de modo tan natural, emanaba de ese cuerpo perfecto.

«Un tipo de clase A», pensó Bella al ver por primera vez al amigo de Jacob. Alto, tez palida y apuesto con un cuerpo rebosante de poderosa virilidad, enfundado en unos ceñidos vaqueros negros, camisa blanca de manga corta y cuello abierto. Un físico impresionantemente sexy y, sin lugar a dudas, el dueño con un ego muy desarrollado.

–¡Vaya! –murmuró Nessi en abierta aprobación.

Bella decidió no dejarse impresionar aunque, a medida que se acercaban, no pudo evitar sentir un nudo en el estómago por el modo en que la miraba, como si apreciara sus dotes femeninas que desgraciadamente quedaban demasiado expuestas con el vestido de Nessi.

No se había preocupado antes, ni siquiera cuando permitió que le pusiera esa estúpida flor en el pelo. Hacía juego con las flores rosas estampadas en la tela del vestido y dispuestas en diagonal desde el hombro derecho hasta el borde de la falda. Las flores no eran el accesorio favorito de Bella.

Tampoco estaba acostumbrada a acompañar a un hombre poderosamente bien estructurado. Mike, no más alto que ella, era más bien delgado. Su atractivo radicaba más en su encanto personal que en un físico impactante.

De pronto se encontró pensando cómo sería tener una relación sexual con él.

«Diferente, no del todo civilizada, misteriosa e intensa»

Como esos ojos que en ese instante miraban directamente a los suyos.

Una mirada de fuego que borró de inmediato la figura de Mike Newton de su mente. Bella apenas empezaba a recobrarse del impacto cuando oyó que Jcob Black hacía las presentaciones.

–Nessi, Bella, este es mi amigo, Edward Cullen.

Otro impacto. Ella lo conocía de nombre. ¿Y quién no en el negocio del diseño informatizado?

Edward Cullen había logrado una reputación legendaria por sus éxitos en el campo de los efectos especiales. Su producción era asombrosamente buena.

La sonrisa encantadora dejó al descubierto una perfecta dentadura blanca.

–Es un placer conoceros. Y te deseo un feliz cumpleaños, Nessi –dijo al tiempo que le tendía la mano y luego capturaba la de Bella durante largos segundos–. Te agradezco que me acompañes esta noche, Isabella –añadió en un tono muy personal, profundo, casi íntimo.

Bella apenas podía respirar. Fue un milagro que encontrara la presencia de ánimo para responder:

–El placer es mío.

El brillo de su sonrisa contrastaba con su piel blanca. Un rostro de nariz y mentón recios. La cejas bajas y rectas sobre unos ojos de mirada profunda y penetrante. El cabello era una cobriza masa ensortijada.

–Bonito coche –comentó Edward.

–Me gusta –declaró ella.

–¿Y qué dice acerca de ti?

–¿Es qué tiene que decir algo? –preguntó a la defensiva.

–Los coches siempre hablan de sus dueños. Por ejemplo, el BMW de Jacob es un coche sólido, de probado rendimiento. Como él.

–Es cierto –convino Jacob.

—¿Y qué tipo de coche tienes tú? —preguntó Bella.

—No tengo. Si necesito uno, lo alquilo —contestó con una sonrisa.

—Edward se dedica a coleccionar motos, una para cada ocasión, de acuerdo a su estado de ánimo.

—Un hombre que gusta de la libertad —observó ella.

—Como tú, Bella —intervino Nessi.

Edward alzó un ceja.

—¿Cierto?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Siempre he pensado que mi coche es un capricho poco práctico. Y nada más. Nessi es la que tiende a analizar el significado de las cosas —dijo en tanto dirigía una mirada pesarosa a su hermana.

—A mi me encanta su sentido de la lógica —dijo Jacob con entusiasmo al tiempo que enseñaba la botella—. He traído el mejor champán francés para celebrar tu cumpleaños, Nessi.

—¡Fantástico! —dijo ella al tiempo que lo tornaba del brazo cuando él empezaba a guiarlos hacia el restaurante—. Me encanta tu sentido de la oportunidad.

Bella lanzó una mirada curiosa a Edward Cullen. Ese hombre podría conseguir una mujer con solo chasquear los dedos. ¿Por qué entonces había aceptado la cita a ciegas?

La vergüenza se apoderó de ella al pensar que Nessi podría haber solicitado la ayuda de Jacob para conseguirle un hombre, y que Edward Cullen se hubiera prestado caritativamente a hacerle el favor a su viejo amigo. Una horrible sensación de humillación la obligó a decir impulsivamente:

—¿Jacob te presionó para que me acompañaras?

—No tenía planes para esta noche. Jacob quería formar un grupo de cuatro y yo accedí. Y hasta ahora no me arrepiento. Pero si tú tienes algún problema...

—No —se apresuró a decir con intenso alivio—. Por lo demás, Nessi me mataría si me marchara.

—Así que te presionó. Bella inspiró a fondo. —La verdad es que fue más idea suya que mía.

—¿Eso significa que vienes preparada a pasarlo mal conmigo? Ella dejó escapar una risa nerviosa.

—Déjame echar a correr la fantasía.

-¡Buena idea! Yo haré lo mismo —dijo, y sus ojos centellearon maliciosamente. Él se volvió a medias con el propósito de seguir a Jacob y a Nessi, pero no intentó tomarla del brazo o de la mano y ella se lo agradeció mentalmente.

—Nessi dice que Jacob y tú sois amigos de la infancia —comentó Bella, con el propósito de sofocar las chispas que ella misma había encendido.

—Casi veinte años. Y nada ha cambiado entre nosotros. Mientras más se vive, más se aprecia una amistad como la nuestra.

—Adivino que haces muchos juegos de roll en tu trabajo. Él hizo una pausa y le dirigió una mirada penetrante.

—¿Es que sabes a qué me dedico? Tal vez ese hombre estaba harto de mujeres que intentaban atraparlo por lo que era. —No te preocupes. No lo voy a divulgar —le aseguró—. No creo que Nessi lo sepa. Sucede que trabajo con artistas de diseño gráfico que se interesan por todo lo que haces, así que

cuando Jacob dijo tu nombre...

-¿tú trabajas en eso? –la interrumpió él, con irritada tensión.

—No, para nada. Conmigo estás perfectamente a salvo, Edward Cullen. Él la miró con una dureza cargada de sospecha y ella le respondió con otra cargada de fiero orgullo.

—Yo no diría tanto —replicó, con una mueca irónica–. Me has dado un buen puñetazo, Isabella Swan.

Ella se ruborizó al sentir la electricidad sexual que emanaba de ese cuerpo y que ella empezaba a sentir en la sangre. Y se sorprendió de su propia reacción, porque nunca se sonrojaba.

Una profesional sofisticada como ella nunca lo hacía.

–Tú tampoco eres exactamente inofensivo –replicó a la defensiva, como si admitiera la atracción que ejercía sobre ella. Tampoco importaba demasiado. Seguro que ya lo sabía. Así como le sucedía a ella con muchos hombres, era imposible que no se diera cuenta de su efecto sobre las mujeres. Edward alzó los hombros.

–Lo siento si te molestado. Durante una semana me he liberado de ser el Edward Cullen. De hecho, esta es mi última noche. Mañana volveré a convertirme en ese personaje.

– ¿Y no te gusta serlo? ¿Tanto éxito es una carga para ti?

–Tiene sus compensaciones y no voy a renunciar a ellas –declaró con decisión–. Pero hay un tiempo y un lugar para cada cosa.

– ¿Y cómo te gustaría que fuese esta noche?

Él hizo una pausa para considerar la pregunta.

—Lo que dos desconocidos quisieran hacer de ella.—dijo con un brillo desafiante en los ojos.

—Sin un mañana. –Mañana me marcho. Bueno, había quedado muy claro. No había ningún futuro con Edward Cullen, aunque el

hombre no tuviera cabida en sus expectativas.

—Entonces me limitaré a vivir la experiencia acompañada del hombre que se oculta detrás del nombre.

–Me pregunto si lo harás.

–Sí, aunque a veces se gana y a veces se pierde –comentó a modo de advertencia. Él sonrió.

—Entonces, empieza el juego. ¿Por qué has venido?

—Para complacer a Nessi. Es su cumpleaños.

—Por lo tanto eres generosa. Eso en sí es una trampa, Bella.

–Mi generosidad llega hasta ahí: complacer a mi hermana.

–Y si tuvieras la oportunidad, ¿qué pedirías para ti a cambio?

–Esa es una pregunta de peso.

—Que no tienes intención de responder.

—Eso estropearía el juego. Edward se echó a reír, totalmente relajado.

–Vamos a reunirnos con Nessi y Jacob, que nos esperan en la escalera. Era cierto, unos peldaños más arriba, la pareja los miraba con aire de solapada

satisfacción.

«Recuérdalo, Bella. No hay mañana», pensó mientras se apoderaba de ella el deseo salvaje de tomar todo lo que pudiera de Edward Cullen mientras pudiera. Aunque solo fuera por una noche.

_**bueno y que les pareció? promete verdad? no se arrepentirán de leerla, y no las haré esperar mucho por los capítulos, solo unos pocos días, peroooo... a cambio quiero saber sus opiniones *.* bueno?**_

_**besos chicas! **_

_**pd: gracias a las niñas que me escriben y siguen mis historias, si no les respondo es por pura falta de tiempo! pero me encanta recibir sus comentarios :D**_


	3. Capítulo 3

_**Hola chicas! bueno lo mismo de siempre, esta historia no me pertenece, es una ADAPTACIÓN! y los personajes menos :c**_

_**bueno sin mas les dejo el tercer capitulo**_

_**besos nos leemos abajo**_

_**Capítulo 3 **_

bella había pedido helado de postre. En ese momento se llevaba la cucharilla a los labios entreabiertos y saboreaba con deleite su contenido.

El gesto estaba tan cargado de sensualidad para Edward que todo su cuerpo se puso tenso.

Isabella Swan era una mujer condenadamente sensual. Edward apartó la mirada de su boca y miró al exterior. La mesa que compartía el grupo estaba en una galería abierta con vistas al mar, y varias veces había tenido que refugiarse en el paisaje para aplacar el deseo que lo atormentaba. Y a ella, ¿le sucedería lo mismo? ¿Estaría dispuesta a todo, a pesar de las limitaciones que él había impuesto?

Una noche...

El problema era que tal vez acabaría deseando más y eso podría crearle dificultades. La sentía como una especie de fiebre en la sangre y necesitaba tener la cabeza fría al llegar a Los Ángeles. No era el tiempo adecuado para conocer a una mujer como Isabella Swan. Atraía su interés de muchas maneras. Le gustaba su modo de pensar, le gustaba conversar con ella, observar su rostro, la expresión de sus ojos fascinantes, su lenguaje corporal.

Ya no la sentía como una extraña, aunque deliberadamente se abstuvo de preguntarle sobre su vida. Durante la cena, la conversación había girado sobre tópicos muy generales. Lo tenía subyugado, como nunca se había sentido antes con otra mujer.

«Es mejor dejarla partir», se dijo. Nunca le había gustado perder, pero había mucho en juego. Su deseo de triunfar en Los Ángeles era más importante que perder una noche de sexo que podría implicarlo demasiado con una mujer como esa.

–¿Creéis que la luna llena realmente afecta a las personas? –preguntó Bella.

–Desde luego que sí. De ahí viene la palabra «lunático» —respondió Nessi, que había estado muy animada durante la cena.

—Históricamente siempre ha estado asociada a la locura. Y al romance –dijo riendo.

–Que puede considerarse una forma de locura –dijo Edward secamente mientras observaba a Bella, y deseando en su fuero interno que no albergara pensamientos románticos en cuanto a él.

—Me preguntaba en qué medida estamos conectados al mundo que nos rodea —dijo ella, con una leve sonrisa que aumentó su deseo de besarla—. Hay rachas de vientos que nos producen irritación. La luz del sol nos invita a sonreír. La luna regula las mareas. Y cuando está llena como ahora, ¿también nos incita a algo?

¿Deseaba una explicación para lo que sentía hacia él? ¿O tal vez una excusa?

–Quizá exalta los sentimientos –especuló Nessi–. Por ejemplo, acentúa la locura de un enfermo mental.

–O exalta las pasiones –añadió Jacob.

–Tampoco hay que olvidar a los animales –intervino Edward tras un silencio–. ¿Por qué los lobos aúllan a la luna?

–Tal vez porque prefieren la noche oscura –sugirió Bella.

-O quizá es parte del ritual de apareamiento —comentó Edward, sin poderlo evitar.

Bella bajó la mirada y las espesas pestañas ocultaron la expresión de sus ojos.

Su firme resolución de dejarla partir empezó a flaquear.

Ella lo deseaba. Él la deseaba. ¿Qué mal podría haber en pasar una noche juntos? No parecía ser una mujer inexperta.

El escote en V del vestido acababa en un valle sombreado por la carne suave e incitante de unos pechos redondos. Y él deseó acariciarlos.

–¿Alguien quiere café? –preguntó el camarero al tiempo que retiraba los platos vacíos.

—Un café solo —dijo Bella.

–Lo mismo para mí –pidió Edward. Jacob sugirió ir a una discoteca de la Plaza Crowne después del café. Nessi aplaudió la idea. Bella sonrió a su hermana sin decir nada. Esperaba la respuesta de Edward.

Pero a él no le atraía la idea de pasarse unas horas en medio de una música atronadora en un lugar caluroso. Ni tampoco coquetear con Bella en el baile. Ya estaba bastante encendido. Si algo iba a ocurrir entre ellos tenía que ser esa noche o nunca.

—Espero que me perdonéis, especialmente tú, Bella —dijo con una sonrisa pesarosa—. No puedo trasnochar. Mañana me llamará un taxi a las siete y media para llevarme al aeropuerto. He disfrutado mucho con esta cena, pero...

—No quieres estar hecho una ruina mañana—Bella terminó por él, con una sonrisa y un indicio de alivio en los ojos.

—No quiero estropearte la velada, Jake. Así que ahora llamaré a un taxi y vosotros tres podréis...

—No hace falta —intervino Bella—. Puedo dejarte en Forresters Beach camino a casa. Una oleada de excitación se apoderó de Edward. Se le acababa de presentar una oportunidad.

—Gracias -dijo, atrapado en una tormenta de deseo al pensar que podría estar a solas con ella. Bella miró a su hermana.

—No es problema para ti, ¿verdad, Nessi? Jacob te puede llevar a casa más tarde.

Nessi dejó escapar un suspiro mientras paseaba la mirada entre Bella y Edward, claramente irritada por el abrupto final del grupo de cuatro. No era lo que ella había planeado, pero el asunto se le había ido de las manos.

Edward le dirigió una sonrisa.

—Ha sido todo un placer conocerte, Nessi. Que disfrutéis el resto de la noche.

—Edward, despiértame para tomarnos un café antes de que te marches —pidió Jacob.

—Así lo haré.

—No tienes que irte tan temprano, Bella —presionó Nessi a su hermana, con el ceño fruncido—. Sólo tardarás diez minutos en dejar a Edward en Forresters y después...

—No quiero verte pendiente de mí en la discoteca. Deseo que Jacob y tú disfrutéis en libertad. No olvides que es tu cumpleaños —declaró con firmeza.

Edward se convenció de que ella quería estar con él. No tenía ninguna razón para haberse ofrecido a llevarlo. Podía haber esperado hasta que él se marchara y luego haber decidido no ir a la discoteca.

Bella lanzó a Nessi una rápida y rotunda mirada, en la que se leía que ya era suficiente y que nadie la obligaría a circular por una discoteca atiborrada de gente donde no tendría ninguna seguridad de conocer a un tipo interesante. Por lo demás, eso sería imposible después de haber cenado con Edward Cullen. Aunque su impulsivo ofrecimiento le producía dolor de estómago.

Bueno, al menos eso le impediría conocer a otros hombres, como era la intención de Nessi al ver que Edward desertaba del juego. Además era una forma perfectamente cortés y razonable de agradecer a Edward su compañía. Aunque también significaba que iba a estar sola con él en el coche.

¿Estaría a salvo con Edward? ¿Y deseaba estarlo?

La sonrisa resignada de Nessi le indicó que era libre de hacer lo que quisiera. Y estaba claro que Jacob había acogido la idea sin mayores problemas. Había cumplido con la petición de Nessi, y si ambos querían marcharse, a él no le importaba porque de todos modos se quedaba junto a ella.

El camarero llevó el café.

Bella esperaba que el sabor amargo le devolviera la sobriedad perdida. Y no se debía al alcohol. Sólo había bebido una copa de champán. Sencillamente era el efecto que le producía la presencia de Edward Cullen. Nunca en su vida había sido tan consciente de su propia sexualidad y del caótico anhelo de experimentarla.

Edward tenía unos ojos pecaminosamente sensuales que la atormentaban, coqueteaban, desafiaban. Unos ojos que sabían el efecto que producía en ella y que constantemente evaluaban su respuesta. La hacía reír, sonreír y estremecerse. Era una especie de droga, y ni siquiera el conocimiento de su partida disminuía la fuerza adictiva de su atractivo.

–Así que me llevarás en tu coche.

Ella dejó de revolver el café y lo miró con el corazón encogido ante el cálido placer que desprendían sus ojos.

–Será un viaje muy corto.

Una noche... que rápidamente se aproximaba a su fin.

–Un capricho poco práctico –dijo él suavemente.

Con el estómago encogido ella pensó que se refería a su decisión de llevarlo a casa, pero luego se dio cuenta de que repetía sus propias palabras.

Bella se encogió de hombros.

–Bastante poco práctico. Por ejemplo, si llueve quedas empapado antes de subir la capota.

–Pero no te importa que el aire te revuelva el pelo.

–Ni tampoco me importa recibir el sol directamente en la cara –sonrió.

–Te gusta sentir la naturaleza.

–Sí.

–Una mujer elemental –murmuró en un tono intensamente sensual.

Ella se refugió en la taza de café.

El cuello abierto de la camisa la había atormentado toda la velada. Podía ver el rizado vello claro de su pecho. Imaginaba su cuerpo desnudo, y el deseo de conocerlo y tocarlo luchaba codo a codo contra la sensatez que le aconsejaba desearle muy buena suerte y luego decirle adiós.

No iba a participar en su vida.

Excepto esa noche.

Tras el café, Jacob pagó la cuenta alegando que lo hacía en honor a Nessi. Era hora de partir.

Edward retiró la silla a Bella. Antes de levantarse, ella echó una mirada a la luna.

¿Ese deseo de él era una locura que desaparecería de su mente con las luces del amanecer?

Bella no comprendía nada.

¿Estaba sensible y necesitada a causa del último desliz de Mike? Sin embargo, en ese momento no sentía amargura. Era como si todo aquello hubiera quedado muy lejos. Edward Cullen generaba una inmediatez física que ensombrecía cualquier otra cosa.

Cuando salían del restaurante, Bella fue consciente de que su cabeza alcanzaba la barbilla de Edward y del temblor de sus piernas. Era consciente de que su anhelo por Edward Cullen escapaba totalmente a su control.

Como Jacob había decidido aparcar el coche cerca de la discoteca, se despidieron en el estacionamiento. Entonces Bella y Edward se dirigieron al convertible negro.

–¿Te gusta bailar? –pregunto él.

–Sí.

–Siento que te hayas perdido el baile.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

–Para mí habría sido una tortura más que un placer.

Sus ojos se encontraron.

–Yo habría deseado algo más que el contacto socialmente permitido en una sala de fiestas, Bella.

Ella apartó la mirada al sentir que una ola de calor recorría su cuerpo. El reconocimiento directo del deseo hacia ella no era una fantasía. Era auténtico.

Bella no solía entregarse a aventuras de una noche. Pensaba que ese tipo de encuentros la rebajaban como persona. Se había dicho muchas veces que los hombres eran diferentes, especialmente cuando perdonaba las debilidades de Mike. Nunca antes se había sentido tan vinculada sexualmente a un hombre, ni siquiera a Mike.

Buscó en su bolso las llaves del coche. Sería un trayecto corto y luego se apagaría esa urgente tensión de su cuerpo. Llevaría a Edward Cullen a Forresters Beach. Al día siguiente él tomaría su avión y ella bajaría a la tierra de un golpetazo.

¿Pero que pasaría si nunca más volvía a experimentar lo que sentía en ese instante? ¿Iba a pasar por alto una experiencia que tal vez pudiera darse sólo una vez en la vida?.

Con mano temblorosa presionó el botón de control remoto para abrir las puertas del coche. Edward la acompañó al lado del conductor y Bella esperó que abriera la puerta. Pero él se volvió hacia ella.

–¿Te ha molestado lo que dije? –preguntó con una mirada intensa.

–No –respondió al tiempo que intentaba sonreír–. Pienso que tu lobo estaba aullando.

–¿Y tú no quisiste responderle?

–Los lobos tienden a defender su propio territorio.

–Sí, pero también suelen cruzar los límites si la llamada es muy poderosa –murmuró al tiempo que tocaba la flor que llevaba en el pelo.

–No es auténtica –susurró Bella.

–No, pero esto sí lo es –dijo en tanto sus dedos acariciaban el lóbulo de la oreja y luego la nuca bajo los cabellos–. Esto sí –añadió antes de inclinar la cabeza hacia su rostro. Bella sintió retumbar el corazón en los oídos. Ya no podía luchar contra la promesa de las respuestas que anhelaba.

Los labios de Edward rozaron los suyos y sintió una descarga eléctrica.

Luego, sus bocas se unieron y el placer fue más seductor que todos los besos jamás recibidos.

Bella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y sus dedos se enredaron en los cabellos ensortijados. Edward la ciñó contra su cuerpo y ella pudo sentir la dureza de sus músculos, de los muslos y la manifestación instantánea de su virilidad que desató en ella una ola de deseo. El beso fue largo, intenso, salvaje. Y luego la boca de Edward besó su garganta, los hombros y los pechos, despertando el anhelo de caricias más profundas.

De pronto, oyeron unas risas que pusieron fin al instante embriagador. Provenían de un grupo que salía del restaurante y se dirigía hacia los coches.

—Conozco un lugar muy privado —dijo Edward al tiempo que le acariciaba la mejilla—. Iremos allí.

Bella estaba demasiado conmocionada para pensar. Edward la acomodó en el asiento del acompañante y le abrochó el cinturón de seguridad.

—La llave. Debe de haberse caído —murmuró, aturdida.

—La encontraré —dijo Edward al tiempo que se inclinaba a besarla.

Más tarde, se sentó ante el volante y le dirigió una sonrisa deslumbrante mientras se ataba el cinturón.

—¿Adónde vamos? —pudo al fin preguntar ella.

—A un lugar que fue creado para nosotros, Isabella Swan... un lugar que nos va a regalar una noche para el recuerdo.

_**Oh my god! :$ lo dejo en lo mejor y me quieren matar, estoy segura! pero no es mi culpa así es el capitulo original , peeerrrdooon! **_

_**gracias a las niñas que me escriben capitulo a capitulo por su apoyo!, y a las lectoras silenciosas igual millones de gracias!**_

_**besitos a todas! y nos veremos pronto**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**hola chicas! esta historia es una adaptación! nada me pertenece **_

_**bueno no las entretengo mas, les dejo el esperado capitulo**_

_**Capítulo 4 **_

Una noche para el recuerdo... Las seductoras palabras flotaban en la mente de Bella mientras Edward conducía hacia Terrigal, cruzaba el puente sobre el lago y enfilaba por Ocean Drive, territorio familiar para ella, aunque nada le era familiar junto a Edward Cullen.

No habían bajado la capota del convertible así que, encerrados en el interior, Edward parecía dominar el estrecho espacio con una fuerza irresistible que la llevaría donde él quisiera. Era tentador desligarse de la responsabilidad de lo que sucediera. Aunque Bella sabía que no era cierto.

Todavía estaba a tiempo para negarse, aunque su mirada continuamente se posaba en las manos que sujetaban el volante con firmeza, manos que controlaban, seguras de lo que hacían, y el deseo de sentir esas manos sobre ella le impedía tomar una decisión.

En la rotonda de Wamberal, Edward tomó la carretera que conducía a la playa de Forresters. Isabella se dijo que sería fácil poner punto final a esa locura. Bastaba con decirle que condujera a casa de Jacob e insistir en que no deseaba prolongar más la noche.

Así se sentiría segura, bastaba con abrir la boca...y perder la oportunidad de convertirlo en su amante por una noche.

A ese hombre inmensamente deseable...

Cada vez que la miraba, sus ojos parecían saber lo que ella pensaba, lo que sentía... una oscura mirada encendida que la desafiaba a reconocer que el deseo entre los dos era algo real. No una fantasía. Un deseo, auténtico, urgente y apremiante. Todas las terminales nerviosas de su cuerpo afirmaban rotundamente esa realidad.

A esas alturas no era relevante preguntarse si eso era bueno o malo.

Tenía más de treinta años. Y no iba a ninguna parte con el hombre que la había monopolizado durante tanto tiempo. Ya era hora de aceptar el hecho de que Mike Newton era un donjuán irremediable y que siempre lo sería. Tal vez Edward Cullen también lo era; pero al menos no fingía estar enamorado y le había advertido con sinceridad que estaba disponible sólo una noche. Esa cita a ciegas no tendría un final ciego. Ella sabía perfectamente bien cuál era la oferta.

Bella necesitaba saber que había algo más que lo que Mike le había dado, algo que podría buscar en el futuro, a sabiendas de que era real.

El coche disminuyó la marcha, y giró en la calle Crystal, la calle de Jacob.

-¿Vamos a Forresters? —dejó escapar impulsivamente, con pánico de que él hubiera cambiado de opinión, de que pensara que no valía la pena malgastar horas de sueño con ella.

—No —respondió con una brillante sonrisa—. A una pequeña ensenada pasado Forresters. Verás, es el sitio perfecto para nosotros.

Perfecto. Edward Cullen no albergaba la menor duda. No se debatía entre lo que era bueno y lo que era malo. Sabía lo que quería e iba tras ello con decisión.

Al final de la calle Crystal giró a la derecha. El coche remontó una colina y pasó al otro lado, luego, giró a la izquierda hasta llegar a un espacio cerrado destinado a estacionamiento, rodeado de árboles y arbustos que impedían ver el mar.

Quedaron completamente a oscuras debido al follaje de los árboles. Allí no había más vehículos. Al verse en un lugar tan abandonado, sola con Edward Cullen, Bella se estremeció de aprensión. ¿No era una locura?

Entonces él abrió la puerta, la ayudó a salir del coche y luego la estrechó entre sus brazos. En ese mismo instante desapareció el miedo de Bella. Con una sonrisa, Edward la besó suavemente en la cara.

— ¿Tienes una manta en el maletero?  
Siempre llevaba una para las meriendas en el campo.  
—Sí —dijo al tiempo que oía el sonido del océano, el estampido de las olas detrás de los árboles. Edward le puso una mano en la mejilla.

—No vine preparado para esto. Dime, Isabella, necesitamos utilizar...

—No, no hay riesgo. A menos que... —Bella se interrumpió. ¿Y si era un promiscuo sexual? Él leyó la duda en sus ojos y negó con la cabeza.

—Siempre he sido muy cuidadoso. Eres la única mujer que me ha hecho olvidar... momentáneamente... hasta dónde puede llegar el deseo. La única mujer...

Y él era el único hombre que había provocado ese apremiante deseo en ella. Sí, era un hombre en el que se podía confiar, pensó tranquilizada. Él sacó la manta y luego la llevó de la mano por un sendero que se adentraba en el bosque y terminaba justo en la playa. Las sombras de la vegetación habían quedado detrás de ellos y el resplandor de la luna llena iluminó los escalones que conducían a las dunas, muy cerca del agua.

—Siéntate un minuto. Te quitaré los zapatos —dijo Edward. Bella no llevaba medias porque hacía calor. Y sintió más calor cuando las manos empezaron a desatar las tiras entrecruzadas en sus tobillos. Sintió un ligero alivio cuando Edward le entregó los zapatos y empezó a quitarse los suyos. Luego, contempló las olas que se estrellaban contra un círculo de rocas y su espuma que desprendía un resplandor blanquecino a la luz de la luna. Las rocas encerraban una pequeña ensenada donde las olas se convertían en un suave oleaje. Un lugar seguro para nadar junto a la playa.

— ¿Tiene nombre este lugar? —preguntó ella.

—Se llama Spoon Bay —respondió con una sonrisa—. La bautizaron así porque tiene forma de cuchara. Pero desde aquí no podemos verla bien. Ven. Edward se puso de pie, recogió la manta y bajaron el resto de la escalera tomados de la mano. Bella aspiró una gran bocanada de aire salino que le produjo tanto bienestar como el calor hormigante de los dedos de Edward enlazados a los suyos.

Caminaron por la playa hasta una pequeña cueva que Edward le había descrito, solos bajo la luz de la luna que confería una atmósfera intemporal a toda la escena. Como al principio de los tiempos. Podrían haber sido el único hombre y la única mujer en el universo, que dejaban sus huellas donde nadie había estado antes, rodeados por una naturaleza primitiva que ninguna mano humana se había atrevido a tocar.

¿Esa noche con Edward dejaría huella en ella? ¿Sería una noche para recordar?

Edward tendió la manta sobre la suave arena en el centro de la cueva. La visión de la manta, dispuesta para ellos, todo tan sensato, tan planificado para propósitos tan obvios, repentinamente despertó una especie de rechazo en Bella, que se volvió a mirar el mar, buscando instintivamente algo más natural, más espontáneo, como las olas que se estrellaban contra las rocas empujadas por fuerzas inconscientes y a la vez reales.

—No te muevas -ordenó él desde atrás mientras ella oía cómo se despojaba de la ropa.

Sentía todo su cuerpo tenso de anticipación cuando los brazos de Edward le enlazaron la cintura. Bella se apoyó contra él como si deseara sentirse amparada por la cálida fuerza que emanaba del hombre.

—Tendrías que haberte llamado Eva.

El principio de los tiempos, pensó sorprendida de la sintonía que había entre ellos.

– ¿Y tú Adán?

–Esta noche el hombre de las cavernas se agita en mi interior. Las manos de Edward capturaron sus pechos y ella cerró los ojos, concentrada en las sensaciones que la caricia despertaba en su cuerpo, la excitación de los pezones, la ola voluptuosa que comenzaba a invadirla.

Mientras Edward le besaba la nuca, sus manos se deslizaban sobre el estómago, los muslos, le alzaban la falda hasta la cintura y la palma de la mano acariciaba las suaves zonas bajo las diminutas braguitas llevándola a un grado de excitación casi insoportable.

Era increíblemente erótico sentirse acariciada de ese modo, sólo sintiendo su cuerpo y la piel cálida contra la espalda, mientras que ante ella no había nada sino la naturaleza elemental compuesta de arena, agua y aire en movimiento, siempre cambiante, mientras el fuego del deseo, también en intenso movimiento, reptaba en su interior.

Era una sensación salvaje. De pronto, presa de una febril urgencia, ella misma se despojó de las braguitas. Mientras se inclinaba sintió que le abría la cremallera del vestido, abrían el cierre del sujetador y en unos cuantos segundos se hallaba totalmente desnuda, enfrentada a su compañero nocturno.

Tras tomarla de las manos, él dio unos pasos atrás, embelesado en la contemplación de las curvas femeninas.

—Te miro y te veo como a una sirena surgida del mar que ha venido a tentar mi voluntad.

– ¿Y tú, eres un personaje mítico? –murmuró al tiempo que contemplaba ese cuerpo magníficamente esculpido en su perfecta virilidad.

– ¿Es que piensas que no soy real? –Preguntó a la vez que llevaba las manos femeninas a lo largo y ancho de su cuerpo–. No, no soy mítico, pero podemos hacer una leyenda de esta noche, Isabella Swan.

Entonces la besó. La besó como si la boca femenina fuera la fuente de la vida y él estuviera tan sediento que bebería hasta la última gota. Y ella le devolvió el beso con toda la pasión acumulada en espera de ese instante. Un instante que ansiaba y necesitaba tal como era.

Edward la tendió en la manta con el rostro encendido, el oscuro cuerpo tenso y poderoso en su virilidad, y una euforia salvaje se apoderó de Bella mientras se disponía a poseerlo.

Al sentirlo dentro de su cuerpo, se arqueó instintivamente para sentirlo en su sedosa calidez rodeándolo, encerrándolo, llevándolo a la unión total.

Edward hizo una pausa para volver a besarla. Su cuerpo presionaba los pechos femeninos. Sus cuerpos estaban sellados, las piernas de Bella le rodeaban la cintura con el ansia exultante de sentirlo en su totalidad.

Entonces, Edward se sentó y luego la acomodó a horcajadas sobre sus muslos, mientras abandonaba su boca para posar los labios en los pechos y acariciar los pezones con la lengua. Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás totalmente entregada a la atormentadora caricia de esos besos.

La luna llena iluminaba su rostro. La brisa marina agitaba sus cabellos. El bramido de las olas.

**lo sientoooo**


	5. Chapter 5

_**yo de nuevo! esta historia es una adaptación! nada me pertenece **_

_**hablamos abajo!**_

_**Capítulo 5**_

_Nueve meses después... _

Isabella acomodó cuidadosamente la tiara de cristal sobre el recogido de rizos rubios en lo alto de la cabeza de Nessi, al tiempo que miraba el efecto en el espejo. -¡Ya está! ¡Has quedado maravillosa! Una verdadera princesa -dijo con una sonrisa satisfecha.

-Espero que Jacob piense lo mismo -comentó Nessi con los ojos brillantes de felicidad.

-¿Y cómo podría no hacerlo? -preguntó Bella al tiempo que recorría con la vista el corpiño recamado en pedrería que moldeaba sus curvas, las pequeñas mangas, el generoso escote en forma de corazón y la falda hecha de varias capas de tul que llegaba al suelo. El traje era la imagen del romanticismo típico de Nessi

-. Se quedará sin aliento.

-Tú también estás estupenda, Bella. El rojo oscuro te sienta muy bien.

-Gracias.

Y así era. La sencilla elegancia del vestido recto de raso, sin tirantes, era muy del estilo de Bella. Nessi le había puesto una pequeña rosa roja entre los rizos, que llevaba recogidos como ella y como las cuatro damas de honor.

—¿Sabes lo que me haría feliz de verdad? —dijo Nessi de pronto

—. Que le dieras una oportunidad a Kevin. Es el padrino de Jacob. Como mi primera dama de honor, él te acompañará y...

—Por favor... —Bella puso los ojos en blanco, exasperada ante el constante afán de Nessi por buscarle pareja

—. No empieces otra vez.

—Pero si es muy agradable. Lo he visto varias veces. Y no ha salido con nadie tras su divorcio. Tienes que darte cuenta que después de los treinta años empiezan a escasear las posibilidades de encontrar compañero. Y tú no has salido con nadie desde que tuviste la sensatez de dejar a Mike Newton.

—Yo estoy muy contenta con mis pececitos de colores. Son hermosos y nunca me abandonan.

—No seas cínica. ¿De dónde se te ocurrió llamarlos Rhett y Scarlet igual que los protagonistas de Lo que el viento se llevó? Bueno, al menos queda algo de romanticismo en tu alma. Kevin es un tipo muy apropiado para ti.

Como estaba prohibido mantener perros en los apartamentos, había decidido comprar un par de peces dorados después de aquella noche junto a Edward Cullen.

Bellae se encogió de hombros. No quería discutir con su hermana precisamente el día de su boda.

—Bueno, veremos.

—Entonces le darás una oportunidad. ¡Qué bien! —no

—. Es una pena que Edward Cullen no pueda venir. Recuerdo que formabais una pareja estupenda —añadió en tono apesadumbrado.

—Mmm —fue la única respuesta de Bella.

—¿Sabes que la última película en que intervino ha sido nominada para los Globos de Oro? En mi opinión es el trabajo de Edward lo que la convirtió en una obra memorable.

-¿La has visto?

—Sí. Una película sorprendente.

—Quizá hasta lo premien con un Oscar. Jacob dice... -Afortunadamente en

ese momento entraron las otras damas de honor.

Bella no deseaba hablar de él ni de su trabajo. Era más fácil mantenerlo en lo más recóndito de su memoria.

Al principio, Jacob lo había elegido como padrino, pero unos compromisos al otro lado del mundo habían obligado a Edward a declinar tal honor. Aunque sin duda era cierto, Bella no podía dejar de pensar si en parte no lo hacía para evitarla, como lo había hecho desde aquella noche. A pesar de todo, ella pensaba que su larga amistad con Jacob debió haber primado sobre el deseo de evitar acompañarla por segunda vez.

El estómago se le hizo un nudo al recordar aquella noche. ¡Qué estupidez! Esos momentos mágicos nunca volverían a repetirse. Una segunda vez sería diferente y quizá hasta estropearía su recuerdo de él.

El único problema era que, tras esa noche memorable, no se había vuelto a interesar por ningún hombre, pese a los esfuerzos de su hermana. Nessi pensaba que se debía a que había quedado marcada por su larga relación con Mike Newton. Incluso, ni siquiera había sucumbido a la tentación de volver con él, pese a las serviles disculpas y ruegos de Mike en busca de otra oportunidad.

Pero fracasó rotundamente. Bella se había librado de él para siempre.

Edward Cullen le había hecho un gran favor, pensó con ironía mientras se acercaba a la ventana. Aunque sabía que para algunas mujeres solo había un gran amor en su vida. Y ella sospechaba que el suyo era Edward Cullen.

Muy pronto llegarían los coches antiguos que los llevarían a la ceremonia. Había sido una idea de Jacob para que armonizaran con la antigua casa colonial que Nessi había elegido para la recepción.

El tiempo les sonreía. Hacía una esplendorosa tarde soleada. La ceremonia estaba programada para las cuatro de la tarde. En ese momento eran las tres y cuarto. Los padres, ya vestidos, esperaban abajo la aparición de sus dos hijas en sus hermosos atuendos. Saldrían juntas de la casa familiar en Lane Cove, donde Nessi y Bella se habían criado y asistido al colegio.

Bella pensó que la boda de Nessi era un gran acontecimiento para sus padres que, ya sin hijas que cuidar, se dedicaban a disfrutar de los viajes que siempre habían soñado. Aunque hacía años que ambas se habían emancipado y que llevaban estilos de vida diferentes, nada de eso había disminuido el amor que unía a la familia.

—Ya llegan los coches -anunció Bell, contenta de que nada entorpeciera la organización de la boda.

Quería que todo resultara perfecto para Nessi.

Edward consultó su reloj mientras salía del hotel Hilton del aeropuerto. Eran las tres y media de la tarde. Hacía una hora que había llegado a Sidney, sólo con una bolsa de viaje y el traje para la boda colgado de una percha, equipaje que no había facturado. Se había afeitado durante el vuelo así que lo único que tuvo que hacer fue ducharse y cambiarse de ropa.

Con un poco de suerte llegaría a tiempo a la iglesia.

El taxi, que había pedido de antemano, ya lo aguardaba. Edward indicó al conductor que lo llevara a Chatswood y añadió que tenía que llegar a las cuatro para una boda.

—No se preocupe —le aseguró el hombre—. Nos iremos por el túnel. Los sábados no suele haber mucho tráfico a esta hora. Y por lo demás, las novias siempre se retrasan —añadió de buen humor.

«Nessi no», pensó Edward al tiempo que recordaba su llegada la noche de la cita a ciegas con Isabella.

Isabella...

Dejó escapar un suspiro al pensar en los conflictos y frustraciones que le provocaba su recuerdo. Y ese recuerdo había estado a punto de impedirle acudir a la boda.

¡A la boda de Jacob!

Se había negado a ser el padrino de su amigo sólo porque no quería acompañar a Bella, la primera dama de honor, durante toda la recepción.

Edward movió la cabeza de un lado a otro al pensar en el efecto persistente de Bella sobre él. No podía apartar de su memoria el recuerdo de aquella noche y, muchas veces durante el año, ese recuerdo lo distrajo de los negocios y apagó cualquier interés por otras mujeres. Nunca debió haber permitido que eso le impidiera ser el padrino de bodas de su mejor amigo. Apretó los puños con rabia.

¡Había actuado mal!

La noche anterior, cuando llamó desde Singapur para decirle que asistiría a la boda, el placer y la emoción en la voz de Jacob lo habían avergonzado. Su amistad valía mucho más que cualquier trastorno que Bella pudiera ocasionarle.

—Puede que llegue tarde —le había advertido.

-No hay problema, hombre. Será fabuloso verte. Dime dónde quieres sentarte.

—Con mi madre, si es posible. Hace tiempo que no la veo.

—Hecho.

Edward esperaba que al volver a ver a Bella el recuerdo de aquella noche cobraría una razonable perspectiva.

Estaría bien junto a su madre. Siempre era una buena compañía. Era una mujer a la que amaba verdaderamente. Siempre se había puesto de su parte contra el padre que incansablemente lo hostigaba diciéndole que su interés por la infografía era una pérdida de tiempo y que nunca llegaría a nada con eso. Había hecho mal en morirse cuando Edward solo tenía veinte años. Aunque probablemente, si aún estuviera vivo, se mofaría de los logros de su hijo. Edward no sufrió demasiado con la muerte de su padre. No alcanzaba a comprender el hecho de que su madre hubiera soportado ese matrimonio durante tantos años. Edward había sido testigo de las innumerables veces que el padre había amargado la vida de su madre, aunque ella defendía obstinadamente las cosas en las que creía, y se oponía a él cuando algo le importaba.

Hacía trece años que había enviudado y no mostraba la menor inclinación por volver a casarse. En la actualidad llenaba su vida con las cosas que le gustaban. Era una persona encantadora, con un gran círculo de amigos, y siempre aseguraba a Edward que no se sentía sola.

—Nunca dejes de seguir a tu estrella donde ella quiera llevarte. El propósito de la vida es lograr hacer lo que desees. Ve por ello, Edward. No permitas que nadie te detenga.

Y así lo había hecho.

Pero de algún modo la concentración en la búsqueda se había torcido tras conocer a Isabella Swan. Y estaba dispuesto a enmendarlo ese mismo día. De ninguna manera iba a atarse a una mujer.

Tras pasar el túnel, volvió a consultar el reloj. Le quedaban diez minutos. Seguramente llegaría junto con la novia, así que vería a Bella en su papel de primera dama de honor. Edward sintió que los nervios se le tensaban y se obligó a relajarse.

Ella no iba a trastornarlo por segunda vez. Intentó concentrarse en Jacob y Nessi. Deseaba sinceramente que fueran felices y que tuvieran los hijos que deseaban.

Edward era hijo unico y desgraciadamente no había sido el tipo de hijo que su padre deseaba. Tal vez si hubiera tenido más hermanos...

Sin embargo, Jacob también era hijo único y su padre le había permitido seguir su propio camino. A Edward siempre le había gustado ir a casa de los Black. Nunca nadie había criticado el interés de los amigos por los juegos de ordenador. A Jacob le fascinaba ganar y a Edward le fascinaban los gráficos.

Si, lo habían pasado bien juntos.

—Ya casi estamos en la iglesia. Y esos tres coches antiguos delante de nosotros me indican que la novia también ha llegado.

Edward sonrió al ver los vehículos relucientes. Seguro que habían sido idea de Jacob.

Los coches entraron por un camino lateral y se detuvieron a un costado de la iglesia.

El taxi de Edward se detuvo ante la entrada principal de la iglesia. Rápidamente pagó al taxista y añadió una buena propina.

Estaba junto a la verja cuando vio a un hombre que salía del primer coche. Por la edad y la flor en la solapa del traje negro, dedujo que era el padre de Nessi. Edward alcanzó a ver que se abría la puerta del segundo coche y deliberadamente echó a andar hacia el atrio de la iglesia.

—Espera que te ayude, papá. El tono seductor de la voz lo tentó.

—Bella, soy el padre de la novia. Permíteme hacer mi trabajo. Ella se echó a reír. Y Edward no pudo más. Se detuvo y miró hacia atrás. Ella había avanzado un par de pasos hacia el primer coche cuando volvió la cabeza y se paró en seco con una mirada de incredulidad. «Ahora tengo que hacer una señal de saludo y moverme», se dijo Edward. Pero su cuerpo se negaba a obedecer. Ella lo miraba fijamente y él hacía lo mismo; ambos absolutamente inmóviles. Parecía llena de vida, vibrante e innegablemente estupenda... tan hermosa que no podía apartar la mirada de ella. Llevaba el pelo recogido y Edward pudo ver la grandiosa curva del cuello que había besado muchas veces aquella noche.

Otra vez llevaba una flor en el pelo, pero de un rojo oscuro, como el vestido sin tirantes que dejaba al descubierto los hombros y los brazos, la pequeña cavidad en la base del cuello y el nacimiento de los pechos. Edward sintió que se le secaba la boca junto con el apremiante deseo de volver a poseerla.

—¡Edward! —la llamada lo sacó de su peligrosa contemplación. Era Nessi, envuelta en una vaporosa nube blanca.

—. ¡Has venido! ¿Lo sabe Jacob? —preguntó con deleitada sorpresa. Él asintió y la saludó con la mano.

—Te veré en la iglesia.

Edward no se arriesgó a mirar a Bella nuevamente. Sus piernas sabían adónde llevarlo.

Se suponía que la iglesia era un refugio seguro. Y estaba allí por Jacob.

**chicas lo siento, pero el capitulo anterior no era de sexo explicito, si no que nos dejaba a la imaginación lo mágica de esa noche ;) por ello las recompenso con este capitulo :D ojala me perdonen! **

**las quiero y muchas gracias por sus comentarios **


	6. Chapter 6

_**esta historia es una adaptación! nada me pertenece yo solo juego con ellos y hago calzar los detalles **_

_**besos! nos leemos abajo**_

_**Capítulo 6 **_

La tensión consumía a Bella esperando que Edward se acercara a ella. No podía aceptar el hecho de que no lo hiciera. Estaba con su madre, se repetía una y otra vez. Aunque ninguna madre exigiría la atención exclusiva de un hijo adulto.

Además tampoco había sido tan exclusiva. Tras la ceremonia, hubo una sesión de fotografías fuera de la iglesia. Edward había aparecido entre los invitados para estrechar la mano de Jacob, besar a la novia y felicitarlos con una deslumbrante sonrisa que no dirigió a Bella. Ni siquiera la miró.

Con el corazón encogido de desilusión, lo había visto saludar a los padres de Jacob y más tarde reunirse con una elegante mujer de mediana edad que, según Jacob, era su madre, su hijo muy parecida a ella. Sus cabellos eran castaño rojizo, la piel clara y los ojos verdes.

Bella también había estado muy ocupada atendiendo a la novia. Probablemente Edward esperaba un momento más propicio.

Más tarde hubo otra larga sesión fotográfica en el hermoso jardín de la Casa Wisteria donde se celebraba la recepción. Maravillosas galerías sostenidas por columnas decoraban la fachada de la mansión colonial.

Los invitados observaban desde la galería superior mientras los camareros servían bebidas y canapés.

Varias veces Bella había sentido la ardiente mirada de Edward, pero cuando alzaba los ojos hacia los invitados, él ya no la miraba.

Jacob le había pedido que bajara, insistiendo que quería hacerse una fotografía con él y con Nessi. Edward había obedecido, pero entre risas rehusó una foto del grupo con Bella.

—No, no me corresponde a mí. Este es el sitio del padrino —dijo antes de volver a marcharse, dejando a Bella con la impresión de que quería evitar cualquier contacto con ella.

¿Por qué actuaba así?

Cuando concluyó el encuentro de aquella noche, ella no había tratado de aferrarse a él, ni presionarlo para nada. ¿Es que temía que intentara hacerlo en esa ocasión? ¿O mantenía una relación seria con otra mujer y por eso no quería aparecer en una foto junto a ella?

Sentada en la mesa principal, el tormento de ignorar lo que pasaba por la mente de Edward le estropeó la cena. A pesar de que un par de veces él se acercó a la mesa de los novios para hablar con Jacob, nunca le prestó atención.

Tenazmente Bella comió lo que le pusieron por delante asegurando a Nessi que la cena estaba estupenda, sin saber si era cierto o no. También se obligó a participar en la charla general y a sonreír cuando era necesario.

Aunque atendía los discursos, con la mirada fija en cada orador, no escuchó ni una sola palabra. Sentía que se estaba muriendo en su interior, sumida en un confuso mar de frustración. Lo único que quería era que nadie se diera cuenta. Al fin y al cabo, era la boda de su hermana.

Edward apretó los dientes luchando contra el violento deseo de borrar la sonrisa satisfecha de la cara del padrino del novio, arrancarle el brazo de la cintura de Bella y romper esos dedos que se deslizaban por la erótica curva de la espalda.

–Es muy hermosa.  
La voz de su madre se filtró entre el fragor de la batalla que se libraba en su mente. Edward desvió la mirada de la pareja que se movía en la pista de baile y le dirigió una turbia mirada.

– ¿Qué dices?

–Hablo de la hermana de Nessi, Isabella. No me digas que no te has dado cuenta de su hermosura. La has mirado toda la noche –dijo con una sonrisa divertida. Edward frunció el ceño, irritado al pensar que su obsesión por Isabella Swan fuese tan obvia.

–No está mal –dijo con la intención de cambiar de tema.

–No tienes por qué quedarte conmigo, Edward. Estoy rodeada de amigos. Ellos me atenderán. Quiero que te sientas libre para dedicarte a ella, porque te interesa.

–No tengo tiempo para eso —declaró fríamente. Ella le lanzó una mirada suavemente burlona.

–¿Es que no has escalado ya tu montaña? ¿No te sientes solo instalado en la cima?

–No estoy preparado para seguir los pasos de Jacob –replicó con una mueca irónica.

–Suena como si el matrimonio fuese un programa más en tu agenda.

-Sí, si se desea obtener buenos resultados. Las cosas no funcionan si no se han Planificado con antelación. Ella se echó a reír.

–¿Piensas en serio que el amor se puede planificar, Edward? ¿Que basta con chasquear los dedos y la mujer que deseas como compañera de tu vida aparecerá por arte de magia? Él se encogió de hombros.

–Me enfrentaré al problema cuando sienta la necesidad de hacerlo. Ciertamente no era amor lo que pasaba por su mente en esos momentos. Era sólo un ataque de lujuria incontrolada.

–Tampoco es cuestión de voluntad. Sucede. No se puede programar la hora, el lugar o la persona. Simplemente sucede, hijo –comentó la madre muy divertida.

–Hablas de química, no de amor.

–¿De veras? Está bien, pero permíteme una pregunta, Edward. Un tema para reflexionar. ¿Cuántas Isabella Swan has conocido en tu vida? Solo una. Y una ya era demasiado desbarajuste en su vida. Su madre no esperó la respuesta. Era asunto de su hijo, era su decisión.

—Voy al tocador —dijo al tiempo que se levantaba de la mesa. Edward nuevamente volvió la mirada hacia la pista de baile. En ese momento el hombre la

Ceñía estrechamente contra su cuerpo y la mano ya estaba más abajo de la cintura.

Una oleada de furia tiñó los pensamientos de Edward. Sabía que el propósito de Kevin Macy no era bailar. El tipo estaba claramente excitado. En cualquier instante, y sin dejar de bailar, cruzarían las puertas totalmente abiertas y se llevaría a Bella a un lugar poco iluminado de la galería.

Edward casi dejó caer la silla cuando se levantó de un salto. Habia tenido que emplear una voluntad de hierro para no acercarse a Bella durante toda la velada, pero no iba a permitir que otro tipo la cortejara bajo sus narices.

Apenas pudo frenar el impulso de cargar como un toro furioso. Porque así era como se sentía.

Bella sabía que debía poner punto final a lo que Kevin Macy estaba haciendo, pero había caído en un estado de absoluta pasividad, con total falta de energía para apartarlo de ella. El hecho de comportarse agradablemente con él no incluía ese tipo de roce, que ya empezaba a ser descarado y que le hacía albergar ideas erróneas que ella no estaba dispuesta a estimular.

No era el hombre adecuado y nunca lo serla.  
Y le tenía sin cuidado que Nessi se enfadara por no aferrarse a lo que se le ofrecía.  
Bella se dispuso a reunir las fuerzas necesarias para aclarar unas cuantas cosas a Kevin Macy. Justo cuando alzaba los ojos para mirarlo vio que una mano lo aferraba del hombro. Al instante el corazón le dio un vuelco.

—¡Oiga! —protestó Kevin al tiempo que se apartaba un poco de Bella y se volvía Hacia el que lo amenazaba. El cuerpo más alto y más fuerte de Edward junto a una mirada furiosa fue el mejor argumento disuasorio. El padrino del novio se quedó sin habla.

—Perdóname —dijo Edward con una oscura mirada desafiante

—. Bella me había prometido este baile.

Kevin ni siquiera hizo amago de protestar o de preguntarle a Bella si quería cambiar de pareja. Simplemente se apartó de ella como si fuera un trozo de carbón encendido y retrocedió con un gesto de aceptación.

Con la rapidez de una flecha, Edward tomó a Bella entre sus brazos. Mientras tanto, ella luchaba contra el deseo que se había apoderado de su cuerpo. Su orgullo la obligaba a no rendirse tan fácilmente a la voluntad de ese hombre.

—No me has pedido permiso para bailar contigo —disparó con una mirada desafiante.  
—Es cierto —replicó Edward en tono de burla—. Puedes rechazarme silo deseas.  
Bella sintió que la necesidad de estar con él la abrasaba de pies a cabeza. Negarlo sería absolutamente contraproducente.

—Sé que has tenido un buen año —dijo con calma, para suavizar la tirantez entre ellos.

—Un año muy bueno -replicó él, en tono aún beligerante.

—Debes de estar muy satisfecho.

—En efecto —respondió más sereno, con el deseo de cambiar de tema.

Pero ella sintió la necesidad de un reconocimiento como persona y no como un objeto de deseo, un objeto de usar y tirar.

—¿Por qué no me preguntas cómo me ha ido a mí?

—Porque no lo quiero saber —declaró. Una verdad como un puño. Sólo deseaba conocerla en el sentido bíblico, pensó ella—. Es una trivialidad que no va a cambiar las cosas — añadió Edward con aspereza.

Bella apartó la mirada.

—Bueno, puede que mi vida sea trivial para ti, pero desde luego no lo es para mí — replicó, muy resentida.

Edward estrechó los ojos, al tiempo que sopesaba la fuerza del ataque de ella y si valía la pena hacer alguna concesión.

—¿Qué quieres contarme? Háblame de lo más importante.

En realidad no había nada importante. Solo unos pocos triunfos contra la dura competencia. Su vida personal era casi nula, a menos que le hablara sobre sus ejercicios de yoga y el curso de cocina italiana que le reportaban grandes satisfacciones. Tampoco pensaba admitir que su experiencia con él la había alejado de los hombres.

—Compré dos peces de colores —dijo de pronto, sin importarle lo que él pudiera pensar.

Rhett y Scarlet eran una presencia constante en su vida y a ella le encantaban.

Él la miró sorprendido.

—Dos peces de colores —repitió con burlona gravedad.

Ella alzó la barbilla en señal de desafío.

-Sí, y les compré una hermosa pecera.

Edward sonrió abiertamente y luego se echó a reír. Entonces la estrechó con más fuerza y, bailando rápidamente, se abrió paso entre las otras parejas de la pista y la llevó a la galería.

—No me parece divertido —protestó Bella, que se sentía muy vulnerable a solas con él.

—Solo tú podrías haberme hablado de peces de colores, Bella —comentó con mirada risueña—. Solo tú.

—Yo no llevo una vida tan excitante como la tuya -murmuró ella mientras pensaba en todas las mujeres de altos vuelos que debía de conocer en el ambiente cinematográfico.

—No lo creas, no es una vida fácil. Mañana, a primera hora debo volver a Londres, Bella. Solo he venido a la boda de Jacob.

Una advertencia muy correcta... como la primera vez. Y si ella tuviera sentido común se alejaría inmediatamente porque, como la vez anterior, él no tenía intenciones de comprometerse en una relación seria. Sin embargo, no podía evitar los sentimientos que despertaba en ella.

—Hiciste bien en haber venido, Jacob está muy contento. Y seguro que tu madre también —dijo en el mismo tono impersonal.

Tenía que ocultar el conflicto emocional de desear más de lo que él estaba dispuesto a dar y, pese a todo, ser incapaz de querer alejarse de él. Edward Cullen no se desviaría de la ruta que se había trazado. La cínica opción era otro breve encuentro.

Tampoco le había presentado a su madre.

¿Es que eso no era prueba suficiente de que ella no significaba nada para él?

Sí, tenía que alejarse antes de entregarle el alma y el corazón como la vez anterior.

Aunque ya le pertenecían, ¿no era así?

–Mi madre dice que eres muy hermosa –murmuró Edward, con una ardiente mirada.

-¿Le hablaste de... mí? – preguntó mirándolo a los ojos.

—Y tiene razón. Si. que lo eres —dijo al tiempo que sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa sensual–. Irresistiblemente hermosa.

El corazón de Bella dio un vuelco al ver que Edward inclinaba la cabeza hacia ella. Su mente gritaba que era el momento de detenerlo. Pero todo su cuerpo latía de ansias de sentirlo nuevamente y, cuando sus labios se encontraron, dejó de pensar. La última posibilidad de rechazo se diluyó en una oleada de deseo.

Si, el deseo de posesión explotó entre ellos.

La pasión derribó todas las barreras que los separaban hasta ese momento.

Se besaron, inmersos en un mundo que les pertenecía solo a ellos.

Pero el placer nunca sería suficiente en esa galería, expuestos a la curiosidad de cualquiera que se volviera a mirarlos.

La frustración dio paso al ansia de volver a vivir todo lo que habían recordado en esos largos meses de separación..., o lo que habían intentado olvidar.

–Tengo una habitación reservada en el hotel Hilton del aeropuerto –susurró Edward en su oído–. Ven conmigo cuando acabe la fiesta.

Una habitación de hotel...

¡No!

La haría sentirse como una prostituta que va a una habitación de hotel solo por sexo.

–Mi apartamento está en Randwick –dijo rápidamente, al tiempo que se apartaba para mirarlo–. No lejos del aeropuerto. Si vamos a casa no me sentiré tan mal cuando tengas que partir en la madrugada.

Edward frunció el ceño.

–No deseo que te sientas mal, Bella.

–Me sentaría muy mal despertar sola en la habitación de un hotel, Edward –se apresuró a decir, temerosa de que él se arrepintiera de estar junto a ella–. Me gustaría despertar cerca de mis peces de colores –añadió rápidamente, con la esperanza de arrancarle una sonrisa.

Y lo consiguió.

–Podría sentir celos de esos peces.

–No los beso.

–Es un alivio oír eso.

Y volvió a besarla, como una lenta y sensual promesa de lo que sucedería en las próximas horas que iban a compartir.

Bella pensó con alegría que el encuentro iba a ser en su casa. Todo sería más real, más íntimo, más memorable.

—Un coche nos estará esperando —murmuró Edward—, En cuanto Jacob y Nessi se marchen...

—Sí —dijo ella, con el corazón henchido de esperanza.

_**hola chicas!, perdón por mi desaparición pero tenia muuuuchass cosas que hacer! y estaba leyendo una historia *.* que sera mi próxima adaptación! les va a encantar! estoy segura!**_

_**bueno les agradezco chicas por su tiempo en leer esta historia y dejar sus comentarios las adoro!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Esta historia es una adaptacion nada me pertenece yo solo juego con ellos**_

_**Hola chicas ! Perdon por la demora pero ya esta aqui un nuevo capítulo**_

_**Capítulo 7 **_

Edward no deseaba ir al apartamento de Bella. Se maldijo por no haber pensado algo con cuidado antes de apartarla de Kevin Macy. En ese momento todos empezaban a despedirse de los novios, que se disponían a partir en viaje de luna de miel. El coche que había pedido ya lo esperaba junto a la verja de la Casa Wisteria, y Edward se veía abocado al hecho de tener que llevar a Bella a su casa, a su hogar, en definitiva.

Y por experiencia bien sabía lo que significaba eso. Las mujeres solían arrogarse cierto derecho de propiedad cuando invitaban a un hombre a su propia casa. Como regla general, él evitaba esa situación y solía sugerir un lugar menos personal o inventaba una excusa para ir a otro sitio. El problema era que nunca había deseado tanto a una mujer como a Isabella Swan. Había cedido a su deseo sin vacilar, llevado por la necesidad compulsiva de poseerla bajo cualquier circunstancia, sin considerar las consecuencias.

Una estupidez.

Terminaría pagándolo muy caro. Su recuerdo quedaría aún más grabado en su memoria y no era eso lo que quería. Incluso sabiéndolo, no había sido capaz de evitarlo.

En ese momento ella estaba junto a su madre, muy cerca de la escalera de salida. Solo unos pocos minutos más y...

–Edward, viejo amigo –Jacob le dio una palmada en el hombro y luego le estrechó la mano vigorosamente–. Gracias por haber venido. No sabes cuánto lo aprecio.

Jacob parecía embriagado de felicidad.

–Te han atrapado, camarada, pero creo que ha valido la pena –replicó Edward con una gran sonrisa.

—¡Claro que sí! —convino Jacob—. Y yo te desafío a que lo hagas.

Una observación competitiva, pero no para Edward. El matrimonio estaba fuera de sus expectativas. Sin embargo, las palabras de su madre rondaban por su mente. ¿Cuántas veces en la vida un hombre se sentía tan impactado por una mujer como él por Bella?

Deseaba desesperadamente estrecharla entre sus brazos.

Pero eso también pasaría cuando satisficiera sus deseos. «Una atracción muy fuerte. Nada más que eso», se dijo. Tal vez no sería mala idea ir a su apartamento. Así la relación entre ellas se reduciría a algo más corriente. Algo muy diferente a los recuerdos de aquella noche en la playa. Había sido una experiencia tan fantástica que no podía dejar de recordarla como algo verdaderamente especial. Esa segunda noche sería diferente. Y no porque la deseara menos, pero desde luego que su dormitorio no sería un lugar tan evocador como un paisaje de mar, arena y luz de luna.

—Me imagino que te marcharás apenas Jacob se haya ido —dijo su madre.

Edward apartó la mirada de Bella y se volvió a la mujer que siempre había estado a su lado, apoyándolo.

–Me ha encantado verte, mamá –dijo al tiempo que la abrazaba y besaba en la mejilla.

–No te quedes en la cima de tu montaña demasiado tiempo, Edward. También hay otras cosas en la vida que merecen la pena. Voy a envidiar a la madre de Jacob cuando lleguen sus nietos.

Edward frunció el ceño al oír esas palabras nunca dichas en voz alta. Pensó que la emoción de la boda la llevaba a pensar en la familia.

Edward movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y su mirada volvió a Bella. No estaba preparado para el matrimonio ni para la paternidad. Ambos eran compromisos muy serios. Daría lo mejor de sí mismo, pero solo cuando llegara el momento. Y aún no había llegado. Había unos premios cinematográficos que quería conquistar. Y lo haría.

Esa noche con Bella sería una especie de breve recreo. Y no iba a permitir que se transformara en algo más.

Tras besar a Nessi, Bella se volvió a mirarlo. Sus ojos ambarinos brillaban con la misma impaciencia que él sentía.

Un deseo mutuo. Ella deseaba lo mismo que él. No había nada malo en pasar solamente una noche junto a Bella Swan.

Los esperaba un Mercedes con chofer. Los asientos de piel eran muy cómodos, pero Bella no podía relajarse.

Camino a Randwick, las flechas luminosas que incansablemente indicaban la cercanía del aeropuerto le recordaban que dentro de unas horas Edward estaría allí, y que a él podrían hacerle pensar en llevarla a su hotel. Quizá sopesaba la conveniencia de ir a su casa y comprometerse aún más con una mujer que deliberadamente había evitado durante casi toda la velada.

¿Qué sucedería si el deseo que compartían se desvanecía en él antes de llegar al apartamento? Si se quedaba con ella el resto de la noche... y todo resultaba tan perfecto como la última vez, ¿desearía volver a verla? ¿O solo era un sueño imposible por su parte?

Él le había tornado la mano y el pulgar se movía incansablemente por sus nudillos. La tensión los mantenía en silencio.

Bella sintió un inmenso alivio cuando el coche finalmente se desvío del camino al aeropuerto y dejó atrás el parque Centennial hacia el barrio donde vivía desde hacía cinco años. Su piso era su hogar. El temor de que Edward cambiara de idea empezó a desaparecer.

Llevada por la urgencia de hablar de algo interesante buscaba algún tema en su mente. Por ejemplo, podría contarle que su empresa, Wavelenght Promotions, tenía su sede en Botany, solo a diez minutos de su casa. También podría hablarle de su propia experiencia relacionada con la infografía, y las presentaciones que hacía a los clientes. Pero palabras tan duras como «No lo quiero saber» mantenían su boca cerrada. Tal vez Edward tenía razón y lo único que importaba era la fuerte atracción que había entre ellos.

El coche se detuvo ante el bloque de apartamentos. Edward se puso de acuerdo con el chofer para que pasara a buscarlo a las seis de la mañana y le dio el número de su teléfono móvil. Bella no tuvo tiempo de memorizado. Aunque tampoco le sería útil. Le correspondía a Edward comunicarse con ella en el futuro. Mientras tanto, lo único que sabía con precisión era el tiempo que se quedaría con ella esa vez. Hasta las seis... hasta el alba.

Deseaba desesperadamente dejar una huella perdurable en él, algo más profundo que cualquier aventura que mantuviera con otras mujeres. Sin embargo, no sabía cómo hacerlo; su mente estaba confusa, especialmente porque la comunicación entre ellos se limitaba a una poderosa atracción física y nada más.

Mientras Edward la seguía por la escalera que conducía a la primera planta, sentía que el corazón le martilleaba en el pecho y las piernas le temblaban.

Había dejado el bolso en casa de sus padres, pero afortunadamente tenía una llave de la casa escondida entre las hojas de la aspidistra artificial que decoraba una esquina del vestíbulo de los dos únicos apartamentos de esa planta.

Bella abrió la puerta.  
–No es el lugar más seguro para dejar una llave.  
–No es fácil de encontrar, a menos que sepas dónde buscarla.  
–Yo ya lo sé.  
–Tu te marcharás, Edward. No te considero un peligro para mí ni para mi casa.  
Con el ceño fruncido, Edward entró en la pequeña sala de estar.  
–No te confíes demasiado, Bella. Es un riesgo para una mujer como tú que vive sola en la ciudad. Ella retiró la llave de la puerta y puso la cadena de seguridad.

—Una mujer como yo sabe cuidar de si misma, pero agradezco tu preocupación —replicó con una sonrisa. No era sexo solamente. A él le importaban sus sentimientos, se preocupaba por su seguridad. Y renació en ella la secreta esperanza de que algún día llegara a amarla.

Edward pensó que ella no se daba cuenta de lo deseable que era. Un hombre de pelo en pecho se sentiría atraído y excitado con solo mirarla. Tenía unas curvas provocativas, un rostro fascinante, una melena maravillosa, y cualquier tipo se moriría de deseos de tocarla.

La rosa roja lo había provocado toda la noche. Deseaba quitársela e introducir los dedos entre los rizos, quitar las horquillas que sostenían el peinado y liberar la larga y sedosa melena entre sus manos.

–Déjame presentarte a mis peces.  
¡Peces!. Lo que ella necesitaba era un fiero doberman entrenado para saltar a la yugular de cualquiera que amenazara su integridad.

–¿Por qué peces? ¿Por qué no un perro? Jacob me dijo que tu hermana tenía uno. La pregunta la hizo volverse y Edward no pudo dejar de admirar la línea del cuello y del hombro desnudo.

–No se permiten perros en este edificio.

La vida urbana era restrictiva. Pero al menos ellos eran libres para disfrutar de completa intimidad.

–Vaya.

Edward se acercó, decidido a calmar la agitación nerviosa que se había apoderado de ella desde que cerró la puerta.

–El dorado se llama Rhett y el rojizo es Scarlet –explicó, casi sin aliento.

Las manos de Edward recorrieron su cintura.

-¿Están destinados a un final desgraciado como en la novela?

–No. Ellos... –dijo, pero se detuvo al sentir que Edward le lamía el lóbulo de la oreja–. Se persiguen incansablemente alrededor de la redoma. Y creo que los protagonistas hicieron lo mismo, incluso después del fin de la novela.

–Tal vez simplemente se sienten atrapados –comentó mientras recorría el brazo con los dedos.

Ella se quedó inmóvil y aspiró una bocanada de aire.

–No. Son unos peces felices.

–¿Cómo lo sabes? –preguntó mientras sus dedos subían al cuello, recorrían el peinado y se detenían en la rosa roja.

–Porque los veo jugar. Les gusta la redoma hexagonal. Según la filosofía Feng Shui, esa forma del cristal incita a la paz y a la armonía. Se divierten empujando las piedrecillas del fondo y comiendo de las plantas verdes. Son unos peces felices.

Tras quitarle la rosa, Edward la metió en el bolsillo superior de la chaqueta. En ese momento le sacaba las horquillas.

—Bueno, se me ocurre que desde alguna de las caras de la redoma pueden ver alguna cosas del mundo exterior, y entre ellas a ti. Así que diría que son afortunados. Y muy exóticos. Como su dueña –añadió al tiempo que percibía la respiración agitada de Bellae tras deshacer el recogido de rizos.

Luego, empezó a masajearle la cabeza suavemente. La dócil actitud de Bella despertó en él una extraña sensación de ternura. En lugar de desnudarla apresuradamente, guardó las horquillas en el bolsillo y se dedicó a disfrutar del tacto de los cabellos que se derramaban en sus ruanos.

–¿Crees que soy... exótica? –preguntó con cierta brusquedad, sin saber cómo interpretar sus palabras.

–Una exquisita criatura con unos cabellos gloriosos y ojos dorados —murmuró mientras jugaba con sus cabellos—. Quizá no sepas que eres única, Bella, pero yo lo sé –añadió mientras el deseo volvía a apoderarse de él al captar su mirada embelesada.

–Yo...

Edward la besó con el deseo de comprender por qué esa sensación era tan diferente a cuantas había experimentado anteriormente.

No había prisa. Tenía largas horas por delante para definir los sentimientos que ella despertaba en él.

Pero la posesión de la boca femenina abrasó sus células cerebrales y todo su cuerpo ardió, anhelando hacerla suya ahí mismo. Solo su auto disciplina pudo apartarlo de su cuerpo.

—¿Hay algún riesgo esta noche, Bella? –preguntó. Ella no respondió. Continuó con el rostro inclinado hacia él, los labios separados, los ojos cerrados como si estuviera absorta en su interior. No prestaba atención más que al fuego que la invadía y que pronto los consumiría a ambos con exclusión de todo lo demás

–.Bella..., no he traído preservativos. No pensé... – Edward admitía el poder de ella para llevarlo más allá de los límites que él mismo se había impuesto– . Pero no habrá problemas, ¿verdad? —volvió a preguntar en tono implorante, porque una afirmación le sería intolerable. Era imposible desistir de la ciega urgencia de poseerla.

¿Sexo seguro?

El instintivo rechazo a las precauciones de Edward lo sintió como un impacto en el estómago. Preservativos... píldoras. Hacía mucho tiempo que no las utilizaba. No tenía necesidad. Y no había esperado verlo en la boda. No había anticipado su propia tentación.

Pero si confesaba que podría haber riesgos...

El pánico y la rebelión se apoderaron de ella. No podía dejar que la abandonara, no cuando sólo tenía esa noche para estar con él. El anhelo de satisfacer su necesidad la empujaba a mentir.

O tal vez no mentía. ¿En que día del ciclo se encontraba? Era incapaz de pensar con claridad. Pero no importaba. Si había riesgo de embarazo tomaría la píldora del día después.

–No hay ningún riesgo, Edward. Hoy es un día seguro. -Y sin embargo era una mentira.

En el fondo de su corazón sabía que no había nada seguro en lo que iba a hacer con Edward esa noche.

Le ofrecería todo su ser a sabiendas de que él podría tomar su cuerpo, romperle el corazón y dejarla con el alma vacía.

Al día siguiente él volvería a partir y ella se quedaría allí, pensando en el riesgo.

**Y que les pareció? ? Ojala les haya gustado espero sus conentatios**

**Nos vemos besoss**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Nada me pertenece esta historia es una adaptación y yo solo juego con los personajes**_

_**Capítulo 8 **_

La sensación de alivio lo llevó a abandonar toda precaución. La palabra «seguro» significaba entregarse al placer. La palabra «seguro» significaba que volvería a su libertad sin restricciones cuando la noche hubiese acabado.

Edward se obligó a relajarse, decidido a recuperar el control sobre sí mismo. Quería tomarse el tiempo para disfrutar de la compañía de Isabella, explorar cada aspecto de su atracción hacia ella, y conocerla de tal modo que al fin la curiosidad quedara agotada y pudiera dedicarse a su trabajo sin obsesiones.

Lenta y suavemente le besó los párpados.

¿Todavía estaba nerviosa? Su tensión dentro del coche era palpable así como su intención de distraerlo hablándole de los peces.

¿Eran señales de aprensión?

«También pudo haberse negado», pensó Edward. Pero su respuesta al beso que acababa de darle era una prueba más que suficiente de que el deseo que compartían superaba las dudas o el temor. Aunque Edward percibía que en ese instante ella no estaba totalmente con él. Y él la deseaba completamente para sí.

Entonces le rodeó la cara con las manos y contempló intensamente sus hermosas facciones.

Bella abrió los ojos y el corazón de Edward dio un vuelco al sentir en su rostro esa mirada como el chocolate que parecía hacer preguntas que él no podía responder. Aún no.

«Dame tiempo», pensó. Y no lo dijo en voz alta porque esas palabras podrían sonar corno una promesa que rechazaba instintivamente. En cambio optó por expresar algo que sentía como una verdad.

-Mirarte me da placer profundo.

Bella le dirigió una cálida mirada.

–A mí también me gustaría hacerlo, pero llevas demasiada ropa encima –replicó con una sonrisa. Él se echó a reír.

–¿Sabes deshacer una corbata de lazo?

–Acepto el desafío –dijo ella al tiempo que sus dedos se ponían en movimiento y el pulso de Edward se aceleraba. Entonces decidió concentrarse en los gemelos. «Contrólate», pensó al ver que sus dedos se movían con torpeza. Cuando al fin los dejó junto a la pecera, ella ya le había quitado la corbata, le había desabotonado parte de la camisa y sus manos le acariciaban el cuello y los hombros.

Edward luchó por librarse de la camisa, hasta que al fin lo consiguió mientras ella besaba su torso. Entonces permaneció inmóvil. Necesitaba observar el efecto que las caricias producían en él. En ese momento las manos de Bella recorrían su cintura y luego su boca se detenía en los pezones. Edward nunca había pensado que podía ser una zona erótica, pero sintió un intenso y agudo placer. Luego, las manos recorrieron el estómago hasta alcanzar la cinturilla del pantalón, y cuando Edward sintió sus dedos sobre las zonas erógenas y su fulminante erección, decidió impedirle controlar la situación.

Entonces le tomó las muñecas, le alzó los brazos hasta apoyarlos en sus hombros y la besó con salvaje intensidad, urgido por la necesidad de ser la fuerza dominante.

Y lo consiguió; aunque la sumisión femenina era insidiosamente excitante.

Tras apartarse, Edward se sentó en una silla para quitarse los zapatos, los calcetines y todo lo demás. Por fin quedó totalmente desnudo frente a ella.

Bella no se movió, pero sus ojos recorrieron el maravilloso cuerpo masculino hasta que finalmente sus ojos se encontraron. Él la miró desafiante. Era un hombre y nunca antes había sido tan consciente de su sexualidad.

Al ver la dulce y vulnerable expresión de los ojos de Isabella, sintió la necesidad de tratarla con suavidad, lo que lo extrañó sobremanera. La mayoría de las mujeres que había conocido eran ambiciosas y manipuladoras y eso impedía toda manifestación de afecto. Sin embargo, junto a Isabella, le asombraba sentir que el deseo se mezclaba a la ternura, ambos intrínsecamente relacionados con esa mujer.

A continuación Edward empezó a desvestirla lentamente.

Isabella no llevaba sujetador. Cuando el vestido cayó al suelo, acarició las curvas de ese cuerpo que lo enloquecía. Luego, junto con suaves e íntimas caricias, le quitó las diminutas braguitas.

Edward apenas pudo controlarse cuando, tras quitarle las sandalias de tacón alto, Isabella quedó totalmente desnuda.

Entonces la tomó en sus brazos mientras buscaba la puerta del dormitorio, que encontró entreabierta. Edward vio una cama doble cubierta con una manta de piel de leopardo y almohadones de terso raso dorado.

La sensualidad salvaje del lecho estimuló sus instintos más primitivos.

Sí, ese era el lugar, la hora y la mujer adecuada. Y no se marcharía hasta saciar su deseo. Pero necesitaba más luz para verlo todo antes de sumirse en la intimidad total que le impediría percibir el mundo que lo rodeaba.

Edward encendió un interruptor y dos lámparas negras y doradas, a ambos lados de la cama, proyectaron un suave y cálido resplandor en torno a la habitación.

Entonces la tendió en la cama. La luz de la lámpara hizo brillar la melena que caía sobre la voluptuosa redondez de los pechos, y Edward acarició con la lengua los pezones excitados, deseando cada vez más.

Ella le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos y lo atraía hacia sí. Pero Edward quiso prolongar el momento y recorrió con los dedos el cuerpo femenino centímetro a centímetro hasta llegar a la unión entre los muslos, luego, besó la zona más íntima de su cuerpo y ella se arqueó en salvaje y desenfrenada invitación.

Presa de espasmos de placer, los dedos de Bella se enredaron en sus cabellos y sus piernas envolvieron las caderas masculinas. Luego, sus manos se aferraron a los hombros de Edward, la melena esparcida sobre la manta y los ojos brillantes de una ferocidad casi salvaje, corno si fuera un leopardo a punto de devorar a su presa.

Pero Edward le puso las manos bajo la cabeza, decidido a ser el poseedor y no el poseído. Cuando ascendió por el cuerpo femenino besando y lamiendo la piel hasta llegar a la boca, ella lo besó con tal frenesí que él perdió todo deseo de dominio y ambos cuerpos se fundieron en una explosión de maravillosas sensaciones mientras Edward embestía y ella se arqueaba para recibirlo en plenitud. Entonces el ritmo de los cuerpos fue en aumento hasta que al fin ambos alcanzaron el éxtasis del clímax y luego cayeron abrazados en total abandono, sumidos en una paz maravillosa que a Edward le llegó al alma.

El resto de la noche transcurrió en una vorágine sensual de besos, caricias, y nuevas fusiones. Edward renunció a la necesidad de dominar aquello que compartían. Estaba inundado de sensaciones de intensa intimidad, y las dejaba fluir al dictado de la fantasía de ambos.

Su corazón estaba henchido de alegría, su mente maravillada. Y finalmente llegó a la conclusión de que Isabella Swan era la fuente de todos esos sentimientos increíbles.

Se sentía atraído hacia todo aquello que la conformaba; ella penetraba en su interior hasta niveles insondables y él sabía que nunca tendría suficiente.

Era su compañera en sus respuestas más instintivas y lo sentía como una verdad que le llegaba hasta la médula de los huesos. Si Isabella encajaría en su vida laboral era una cuestión que evitaba considerar en esos momentos, porque no quería estropear el breve tiempo junto a ella con conflictos de intereses. Sencillamente era más fácil saborear la perfección del deseo mutuo mientras durara.

Al final, ella se deslizó de la languidez al sueño y él se quedó contemplándola mientras acariciaba con tierno placer los largos y sedosos cabellos de la mujer que dormía abrazada a él. No sabía si siempre sería así. Sólo le preocupaba el presente.

No había lugar para ella en su futuro inmediato, ya trazado en su mente. Cuando llegara la hora de marcharse, no la despertaría. No quería hablar, no quería decir adiós.

Con todo cuidado se apartó de su cuerpo al tiempo que dejaba escapar un suspiro de pesar.

Durante un momento se quedo junto al lecho, desgarrado entre la necesidad de partir y el deseo de quedarse junto a ella. Pero no había alternativa. Tenía compromisos que cumplir. Y Isabella lo sabía. Estaban en su casa porque ella no quería despertar sola en la cama de un hotel sino en su hogar, como lo llamaba, en compañía de sus peces.

El último pensamiento lo hizo sonreír mientras salía de la habitación. Su ropa estaba en la sala de estar, donde la había dejado la noche anterior. Y también la de ella. Mentalmente saludó a los peces que se precipitaron a mirarlo. Isabella había dicho que eran una buena compañía y se preguntó si hablaba con ellos.

Eran felices en su redoma que, según el Feng Shui, les proporcionaba felicidad y armonía.

Sí, como lo que había sentido junto a Isabella Swan durante las horas pasadas, una vez que dejó de importarle el poder que ella ejercía sobre él y que no podía controlar.

Mientras se vestía, reflexionó sobre la seducción de Bella, que sentía como una verdadera adicción, y por eso mismo temía introducirla en su vida. Una relación sentimental suponía ataduras, limitaciones a su libertad de movimiento, y él tenía obligaciones que cumplir. ¿Sería ella capaz de abandonarlo todo por él?

No era probable.

De todos modos era mucho pedir. Las mujeres tenían derecho a su propia vida, a ejercer su profesión, y él había visto el resultado de las largas separaciones en el mundo cinematográfico. Era mejor dejar a Isabella dedicada a su trabajo, a su familia y a sus amigos.

Mientras terminaba de vestirse, lanzó una mirada irónica a los peces. Isabella no podría meterlos en una maleta. Ese era su hogar y Edward no pertenecía a él.

Entonces se dirigió a la puerta.

La oscura rosa roja que le había quitado del pelo estaba en el suelo junto a un sillón. Recordaba haberla metido en un bolsillo de la chaqueta la noche anterior. Edward la recogió con el propósito de dejarla junto a la pecera.

Era una perfecta rosa artificial que le recordaba muchas cosas de ella y lo que había sentido al verla.

Todavía con la flor en la mano, Edward abrió la puerta.

No sabía qué hacer con la rosa. Pero deseaba guardarla para él.

**y quien desea golpear a Edward? y el taaan esperado lemon ha llegado! que les pareció el capitulo? un poco corto no es verdad, perdón por ello. **

**espero sus comentarios**

**besos!**


	9. Chapter 9

_**esta historia es una adaptación, nada me pertenece yo solo juego con ellos.**_

_**hola chicas capitulo seguido :)**_

_**Capítulo 9 **_

Tras observar la emoción exultante de su hermana, Bella adivinó de inmediato lo que le diría.

–Estoy embarazada.

«Yo también». El deseo de compartir su secreto brotó espontáneo, pero calló al darse cuenta de que tamaña revelación dejaría la de su hermana en un segundo plano, le robaría la felicidad reflejada en sus ojos y eso sería muy injusto. Era el momento de Nessi y no merecía que la sombra de una inquietud lo empañara.

—Enhorabuena. Me alegro mucho por ti y por Jacob.  
Nessi se reclinó en el asiento y unió las manos en un gesto de alegría.  
–Tan solo dos meses después de la boda.  
–Es cierto.  
Nessi todo lo había hecho bien. Se había casado enamorada, con un hombre que deseaba tener hijos con ella, mientras que Bella...

–He tomado la píldora demasiado tiempo así que pensé que tardaría meses en quedar embarazada comentó Nessi.

«Yo tardé una noche».

–Tal vez Jacobe sea muy fértil. Aunque reconozco que nos hemos esforzado.

«Y ella le había dicho a Edward que no habría ningún riesgo».

–Me alegro por ti –dijo Bella intentado que su voz fuese cálida.

–Lo supe esta mañana, pero no pude esperar para decírtelo. Por eso te llamé a la oficina e insistí en que merendaras conmigo. Como puedes ver, es un asunto familiar muy importante.

–Sí que lo es –convino Bella. Se había quedado trabajando durante la hora del almuerzo para poder salir antes y reunirse con Nessi en el hotel Intercontinental. A su jefe no le gustaba que los empleados se marcharan más temprano y Bella necesitaba tenerlo de su parte cuando saliera a la luz su futura maternidad.

–Jacob vendrá a tomar una copa con nosotras después del trabajo. Está tan emocionado como yo. Pero quería decírtelo a ti primero.

- ¿Y qué hay de papá y mamá?  
«Que estarían muy desilusionados conmigo por haber llegado a esta situación. Es mejor guardar silencio, tanto como sea posible».

–Pasaremos a verlos más tarde, y luego iremos a cenar con Jacob.

–No bebas demasiado.

–Sólo una o dos copas de champán –Nessi sonrió al camarero que llegó a la mesa con una bandeja–. Nuestros capuchinos. Pedí uno para ti al ver que te retrasabas.

Bella siempre pedía un capuchino, sólo que últimamente había dejado de tomar café. Prefería una taza de té con bastante azúcar para calmar las náuseas que la acometían por las mañanas.

Bueno, a esa hora del día podría tolerar el café. Desgraciadamente Nessi había pedido pasteles con crema y ricas pastas que le revolvían el estómago con solo mirarlas. Habría preferido un sándwich de pepino.

El salón The Cortile servía elegantes meriendas. Era una amplia zona de dos pisos, parte de un antiguo edificio incorporado a ese selecto hotel. Las columnas que decoraban los pasillos y los cómodos sillones de mimbre conferían una apacible atmósfera a la estancia, junto con la música suave interpretada por un excelente pianista. Todo habría sido agradable si Bella no hubiera tenido que guardar su secreto.

–¿No sientes náuseas?

Nessi negó con la cabeza.

–Tendré que comprarme libros informativos. Cambiando de tema, ¿todavía no aparece un hombre en tu vida? Bella sintió una punzada en el corazón. No sabía nada de Edward desde la noche de la boda. Ni siquiera la había despertado para despedirse de ella.

–Me llamaste para hablar de cosas alegres así que concentrémonos en ti y en el bebé – dijo con decisión–. ¿Quieres que sea niño o niña?

–Me da lo mismo. Esperamos tener una pareja. Bella sintió que la envidia se apoderaba de ella y se obligó a combatirla. No era culpa de Nessi que su vida fuera un desbarajuste. Sus elecciones no habían sido acertadas. Primero se había aferrado a un hombre como Mike Newton que francamente no valía la pena, y luego Edward. ¿Es que prefería vivir más en un mundo de fantasía que en la realidad?

Aquella mañana, tras la partida de Edward, se había quedado en la cama que habían compartido, terriblemente consciente del espacio vacío a su lado, sintiéndose muy desdichada mientras se decía que debería levantarse e ir a una farmacia a comprar la píldora que le ahorraría problemas.

Eso era lo más sensato que podía hacer.

Con la salvedad de que había cumplido treinta y dos años y no se imaginaba enamorada de otro hombre, o tal vez obligada a aceptar un sustituto para casarse y formar una familia. Si alguna vez iba a tener un hijo, quería que Edward Cullen fuera el padre.

Realmente no había decidido quedarse embarazada de él y no tenía seguridad de haber concebido. Las mujeres de su edad tardaban en hacerlo. Sencillamente había jugueteado con la idea de lo que podría ocurrir si no tomaba ninguna medida.

Para ella, nada de eso era real. Era una fantasía romántica. Aunque no se sentía inclinada a descartar la posibilidad de haber creado una nueva vida al calor de la pasión compartida con Edward aquella noche. Una vida que amaría y protegería, una parte de él que siempre sería suya.

Bella decidió dejarlo todo en manos del Destino.

Ni por un momento pensó en las consecuencias prácticas de convertirse en una madre soltera. La realidad se le vino encima cuando el test de embarazo resultó ser positivo.

Durante las semanas siguientes los temores se apoderaron de ella y no sabía cómo hacerles frente.

Y allí estaba Nessi, parloteando sobre su futuro. Pensaba abandonar su trabajo a los seis meses de embarazo porque quería dedicarse de lleno a la maternidad, especialmente porque habían decidido tener más hijos. Su sueño de formar una familia no le daba preocupaciones. La situación económica de Jacob era muy buena y ansiaba ser padre. En cambio Edward... Bella sintió calambres en el estómago. Si se atrevía a llamarlo y confesar su embarazo, probablemente la odiaría y con toda seguridad pensaría que lo había engañado deliberadamente para atraparlo a través de la paternidad. Su mente se negaba a considerar siquiera la posibilidad de hablar con él. Estaba claro que Edward no había querido arriesgarse esa noche. No podía imaginárselo con una responsabilidad de esa envergadura durante toda su vida, y todavía contra su voluntad. Así que era imposible pedirle ayuda para su hijo. Tendría que arreglárselas sola.

Y lo haría. Porque al saber que verdaderamente estaba embarazada deseó ardientemente a ese hijo, sin reparar en las dificultades que se presentarían. La necesidad de tenerlo era tan primitiva como los sentimientos que Edward había despertado en ella.

Y más aún.

Edward no era suyo, pero el bebé sí lo sería. Si no podía tener nada más, al menos tendría a su hijo, una luz que iluminaría los días oscuros que tendría que vivir. No sentía lo suyo como una alegría semejante a la de Nessi. Lo suyo era pasión. Tal vez ahí radicaba la diferencia entre las hermanas. Nessi tenía una naturaleza estable, mientras que ella se dejaba llevar por sus estados de ánimo.

Su hermana nunca podría comprender sus elecciones, especialmente aquellas relacionadas con Edward. Sería mucho mejor mantenerse en silencio hasta cuando fuera posible.

–Bella, no has comido nada y tu café ya se habrá enfriado –observó Nessi. Bella se apresuró a beber un sorbo.

–Todavía está caliente.

–No me digas que estás a régimen.

–No, pero almorcé muy tarde –mintió Bella–. Lo siento, pero no tengo apetito. Nessi se encogió de hombros y tomó otra pasta.

–Tengo hambre a todas horas. Deben de ser las hormonas o algo así.

Bella recibió con alivio la llegada de Jacob. Aunque otra vez sintió envidia al ver el amor que abiertamente se expresaban al saludarse y su inmensa alegría ante la esperanza del hijo en camino.

Jacob ordenó unas copas de champán. Bellae se obligó a hacer los brindis apropiados, a sonreír e incluso reír cuando era necesario. Y lo estaba haciendo bien hasta que Jacob sacó a relucir el nombre de Edward.

–¿Te has enterado de que anoche en Londres la Academia Británica para la Promoción del Cine y la Televisión otorgó a Edward el premio a los Efectos Visuales Especiales? La noticia apareció en el periódico de esta mañana. Parece que este es su año de suerte. Lo único que le falta es el Oscar de Hollywood.

—Seguro que lo ganará —exclamó Nessi.

—¿Has sabido algo de él? —preguntó Bella, tras un gran esfuerzo.

–No he sabido nada desde la boda. Ya conversaremos sobre sus triunfos cuando volvamos a encontramos –dijo Jacob con una sonrisa.

-¿esperas verlo pronto? –insistió Bella, con fingida naturalidad. Jacob alzó los hombros.

–Así como se le están presentando las cosas, si viene será una visita muy breve. Como la que hizo para la boda.

Sí, había entrado y salido de su vida dos veces. Sin promesas de una tercera vez. Aunque quizá las cosas cambiarían con el matrimonio de Jacob. Claro que si iba a visitarlo dentro de unos meses descubriría que la cuñada de su viejo amigo estaba encinta. Y si pasaba un año, se enteraría de que ella había tenido un hijo. Y si se diera cuenta de que el bebé era suyo. ¿Qué pasaría?

Si optaba por ignorar la noticia, entonces no habría ninguna esperanza de un futuro con él. Sin embargo, si se acercaba a ella... El corazón de Bella se encogió ante esa posibilidad.

Su hijo. ¿Se sentiría obligado a ofrecerle ayuda económica? ¿O a visitarlo? De pronto el futuro se había convertido en un campo minado que explotaría en su cara si Edward adoptaba una actitud negativa a causa de lo que había hecho.

–Bella, ¿qué te pasa? Estás como sumida en pensamientos tristes...

–Nessi, estoy cansada. Ha sido un día muy duro en la oficina y creo que el champán se me ha subido a la cabeza. Si no os importa me iré a casa y podréis celebrar juntos la buena noticia. Me siento muy feliz por vosotros –dijo al tiempo que se levantaba de la silla.

Bella condujo hacia su casa en medio de un pesado tráfico de hora punta. Más tarde, sintió que era bueno cerrar la puerta de su hogar y dejar fuera al resto del mundo.

Luego, fue a la sala de estar y sonrió a Rhett y Scarlet, que inmediatamente respondieron con ansia a su presencia. Los pequeños peces le reportaban placer y no pedían nada... salvo comida.

En ese momento sonó el teléfono.

–Isabella... –de inmediato reconoció el tono profundo de la voz y el corazón le dio un vuelco–. Soy Edward Cullen. Me preguntaba si puedes conseguir una canguro para tus pececitos.

La extraña pregunta la sacó del aturdimiento.

–¿Qué?

—Alguien que cuide de Rhett y Scarlet si decides ir a Los Ángeles por una semana.

–¿Los Ángeles?

–Me gustaría mucho que me acompañaras a la ceremonia de recepción de los Premios de la Academia.

¡Acompañarlo!

–¿Cuándo?

–Tendrías que tomar un avión en Sidney el jueves veintiuno de marzo. Yo me encargo de reservar los pasajes y tú los retiras en el mostrador de la compañía Qantas. Un chofer te estará esperando en el aeropuerto de Los Ángeles y te llevará al hotel Regent Beverly Wiltshire, donde he reservado una suite. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es conseguir esos días y encontrar a alguien que cuide de los peces.

El Regent era el hotel donde habían rodado la película Pretty Woman. ¿Iba a ser la «pretty woman» de Edward durante la gran velada de Hollywood?

–Isabella..., ¿vendrás?

Quiso preguntar por qué ella y mucho más. Pero sus pensamientos quedaron bloqueados por la emoción.

–Sí.

–¡Qué bien! Mañana llama a la Qantas y ellos te darán los detalles.

—Edward...

—¿Dime?

Nada. Solo quería pronunciar su nombre.

–Me hace mucha ilusión volver a verte –murmuró precipitadamente.

–Te quiero a mi lado –se limitó a decir Edward. Estaban a fines de febrero. Tres, cuatro semanas más. Afortunadamente todavía no habría evidencias de su embarazo.

Iría.

Allí tomaría la decisión de hablar con Edward Cullen o callar. Todo dependería de lo que sucediera entre ellos.

_**y? que les pareció? ya no tenemos tantas ganas de golpear a Eddi verdad?**_

_**gracias por sus reviews y como recompensa de haberme demorado mucho les subo otro capitulo :* **_

_**besos niñas y nos leemos**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**esta historia es una adaptación, nada me pertenece**_

_**Capítulo 10 **_

Estaba en la cama, completamente dormida, como la había dejado hacía tres meses, su cabellera esparcida sobre la almohada. La sábana perfilaba las seductoras curvas de su cuerpo sensual.

Todas las dudas de Edward desde que la había llamado desaparecieron como por encanto. Ella estaba allí y eso era bueno.

Después de quitarse la ropa rápidamente, se metió bajo la ducha para refrescarse tras el vuelo desde Nueva York. Eran las dos de la tarde. En Recepción le informaron que Isabella había llegado a las siete de la mañana. Tendría que haber estado muy cansada porque, aparte del desfase horario, el viaje entre Sidney y Los Ángeles era realmente pesado.

Mientras el chorro de agua caía vigorosamente sobre su cabeza, trató de olvidar a la modelo inglesa que lo había acompañado a la entrega de premios en Londres. Se creía irresistible y no tenía ni la mitad de la belleza natural de Isabella. Había acabado harto de su voz chillona y de su egocentrismo. El impulso de llamar a la única mujer que deseaba tener a su lado había sido demasiado fuerte para pensar en su reacción de forma equivocada. Una semana era todo lo que podía ofrecerle.

¡Pero qué semana iban a pasar!

Sonrió mientras se secaba. Luego fue al dormitorio, se acercó al lecho, levantó la sábana y se deslizó junto a ella. Isabella dormía profundamente.

Edward despejó de su rostro un mechón de cabellos y la contempló un instante. No llevaba maquillaje y la verdad era que no lo necesitaba.

Luego, deslizó un dedo por la curva de su mejillas, por los labios y entonces ella abrió los ojos.

–Hola –murmuró Edward, feliz de que retornara a su vida.

–Hola –respondió ella, con un suspiro y una sonrisa.

—Qué bueno que hayas venido.

–Qué bueno que me lo hayas pedido.

–Me temo que fue un gesto de total egoísmo por mi parte.

–A mí me parece muy generoso. Un asiento muy cómodo en clase preferente y la limusina me hicieron sentir como «Persona Muy importante». Y esta suite... Casi me morí de impresión al verla.

-¿Y por eso te metiste en la cama? –bromeó Edward.

—Cuando desperté, me pareció que todo era un sueño. Pero es real, ¿no es así? — preguntó ella, al tiempo que le tocaba la mejilla.

Mientras la besaba, las manos de Edward recorrieron su cuerpo y, como siempre, la pasión entre ambos se encendió instantáneamente.

Edward sintió los pechos de Isabella más llenos y firmes de lo que recordaba y la cintura menos estrecha. Pensó que probablemente había ganado peso.

Era tan sencillo sumergirse en ese cuerpo que lo acogía cálidamente. Bella anudó las piernas en la cintura de Edward mientras lo besaba con un ansia que se igualaba a la de él.

Armonizaban en todos los sentidos, y entre sus cuerpos había una unión perfecta que los llevó a unas alturas insospechadas, al placer absoluto, hasta que ambos alcanzaron el clímax y volvieron a la realidad estrechamente abrazados.

–Ha sido un encuentro perfecto –murmuró Edward, cuando pudo recobrar el aliento.

–Mmm -ronroneó ella contra su pecho, soñolienta.

—No te volverás a dormir, ¿verdad? —dijo, pensando que Isabella necesitaba hacer ejercicio tras el largo vuelo—. ¿Conoces Los Ángeles, Isabella?

—No, es la primera vez.

—Verás, iremos a Santa Mónica y daremos un paseo por una de las calles principales, comeremos algo, escucharemos a los músicos ambulantes, miraremos los puestos callejeros. Y tal vez hasta podremos pasear por la playa. ¿Qué te parece? —dijo mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

–Ahora que lo dices, me muero de hambre –respondió ella, con una sonrisa radiante.

–¿Quieres comer algo ahora?

–No, puedo esperar.

–Entonces vístete y nos vamos en cuanto estés lista.

Bella saltó de la cama y rápidamente se cubrió con un albornoz.

Había tres habitaciones y cuatro cuartos de baño en la suite. Edward se dirigió a la habitación donde había pedido que le dejaran su equipaje.

Isabella Swan. No había otra mujer como ella.

Tal vez una semana en su compañía lograse disminuir la atracción adictiva que ejercía sobre él, probándole que la experiencia no era tan placentera cuando se mezclaba con los otros intereses de su vida. Necesitaba moderar su ansiedad sexual, conocerla mejor, verla desde otras perspectivas que le permitirían sentirse en completa libertad, sin obsesiones.

Con el alma en vilo, Bella fue al cuarto de baño. Temía que Edward la siguiera y notara su cintura más gruesa.

Tras ducharse rápidamente, se puso el albornoz para volver al dormitorio. Con gran alivio comprobó que Edward no estaba allí. Pero podría entrar en cualquier momento, así que no perdió tiempo en elegir la ropa que se pondría.

Se decidió por unos vaqueros negros, una chaqueta a juego y un top rojo que disimulaba la cintura. Luego, se puso unas zapatillas Reebok, elegantes y cómodas.

Una vez vestida y ya relajada, dedicó más tiempo a peinarse y darse un leve toque de maquillaje. Afortunadamente las horas de sueño le habían hecho bien y la sensación de náuseas de la mañana había desaparecido.

¿Pero qué pasaría al día siguiente por la mañana?¿Cuánto tiempo podría seguir ocultando a Edward su embarazo?

Más aún, ¿quería hacerlo?

La verdad era que nunca iba a estar realmente bien mientras mantuviera el secreto. Ya se sentía tensa al pensar en las próximas horas, fingiendo que no había de qué preocuparse.

Pero si no fingiera... sería su primera oportunidad real de relacionarse con él, aparte de los encuentros puramente sexuales. Sería su primera oportunidad para saber hasta qué punto se sentía atraído hacia ella como persona y no como una pretty woman siempre a mano en el ático del hotel.

Si confesaba su embarazo y que él era el padre de su hijo, temía precipitar una crisis que estropearía cualquiera esperanza de armonía en los pocos días que disponían para estar juntos.

Satisfecha de su aspecto, Bella respiró varias veces para calmar la tensión nerviosa y se dirigió a la impresionante sala de estar, decidida a no sentirse intimidada.

La suite ocupaba el ático del Beverly Wing rodeado de una terraza que abarcaba tres lados.

Edward se encontraba junto a una de las ventanas que se alzaban del suelo al techo, mirando hacia afuera. Su mirada era imperiosa, así como el orgulloso perfil de su cabeza y de su cuerpo alto y poderoso. Llevaba vaqueros negros y una chaqueta de cuero.

Bella se preguntó si aún le quedaban más mundos por conquistar o si sentía que había llegado a la cima con el Premio de la Academia de Holly-wood.

–Edward...

Él se volvió con presteza y sus ojos brillaron de admiración.

–Estás lista –dijo mientras se aproximaba a ella y la tomaba del brazo en un gesto posesivo–. He pedido un coche. Te gustará Santa Mónica. Es una ciudad divertida.

Y de hecho era así.

Pasearon por una amplia calle peatonal, llena de gente de lo más pintoresca, vestida de modo anárquico y con peinados increíbles. Una banda de jazz tocaba música soul en un extremo de la calle y al otro extremo un cuarteto de cuerdas ejecutaba música clásica. Había comerciantes ambulantes, como uno que inflaba globos y creaba animales de plástico para los niños. Restaurantes de diversas nacionalidades ofrecían todo tipo de comidas. Los puestos callejeros exhibían una fascinante colección de accesorios de moda.

–Vamos a elegir un lugar donde comer –dijo Edward.

Más tarde se instalaron en una mesa del restaurante más cercano. Mientras Edward leía el menú, Bella contemplaba sus manos, los dedos largos y sensuales.

Luego, se obligó a apartar la mirada y concentrarse en la carta. Tenía hambre. Estaba desesperadamente hambrienta de muchas cosas además de la comida.

Cuando hicieron el amor esa mañana, ¿lo habría sentido el bebé como lo sintió ella? ¿Él lo amaría si supiera que estaba allí? ¿Llegaría a amarla a ella?

El camarero se acercó a la mesa y Bella pidió un guiso de pollo, poco condimentado. Edward pidió carne y una botella de vino que ella no podría compartir. Afortunadamente el camarero llevó una jarra de agua sin tener que pedirla.

Cuando se hubo marchado, Edward se reclinó en el asiento y la miró un tanto apesadumbrado.

–Te llevaría al hotel ahora mismo. ¿Cómo es que tienes este poder de seducción sobre mí?

Bella comprendió que se le presentaba una oportunidad para comprobar sus sentimientos y no la desperdició.

–Nessi dice... que tal vez no elegimos a quienes amamos. Ellos son el complemento de algo que carecemos.

–Amor –Edward frunció el ceño al oír la palabra–. ¿Has hablado de mí con tu hermana? - preguntó bruscamente, con una sombra de rechazo en los ojos.

–No, considero que lo nuestro ha sido un asunto privado –dijo ella con lentitud y con la urgencia de herirlo, así como él acababa de herirla a ella–. Nessi intentaba explicar la razón de mi apego a otro hombre. Un tipo que no le gustaba particularmente.

Edward la miró ceñudo, casi con hostilidad.

–¿Eres infiel a otro hombre, aquí conmigo?

Estaba claro que no le gustaba la idea, pero no estaba segura si era por celos o por desagrado ante una posible infidelidad.

–No. Esa relación terminó antes de conocerte, Edward —dijo con una sonrisa irónica–. De hecho no ha habido nadie desde que te conocí. No he deseado a nadie más.

Los ojos de Bella lo desafiaron. Acaba de confesarle el poder que tenía sobre ella. Le tocaba hablar a él. Durante un largo e insoportable momento, él ponderó lo que ella acababa de decir. Entonces, para desilusión de Bella, apareció el camarero con la botella de vino y el momento de intimidad se esfumó.

Tras servir las copas, el camarero los dejó solos y Edward cambió de tema.

—¿Cómo están Jacob y Nessi?¿Todavía encantados con su nueva vida?—preguntó.

—Más que encantados. Esperan un hijo —declaró Bella.

Edward alzó las cejas, sorprendido.

—¿Ya?

—Es lo que ambos deseaban.

—Bueno, entonces les deseo suerte —dijo con una sonrisa caprichosa—. Jacob estará muy orgulloso de ser padre.

—¿Alguna vez has pensado en tener tus propios hijos, Edward? —preguntó ella, sin poderlo evitar. Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Tal vez algún día —dijo al tiempo que jugueteaba con la copa de vino, sin mirarla. ¿Deliberadamente? «Cuéntaselo. Acaba con esto y háblale con franqueza», gritó su mente—. El padre de Jacob es muy bueno —comentó Edward a continuación—. Siempre respetó a sus hijos. Y creo que Jacob será igual a él. Mi padre siempre quiso organizar mi vida a su gusto. Toda mi adolescencia tuve que luchar contra sus imposiciones. No podía permitirle que se convirtiera en mi dueño. Nadie es mi dueño —observó con dureza.

A Bella se le hundió el corazón.

La libertad era casi una religión para él y sus ojos expresaban claramente que nunca se ataría a nadie. A menos que él lo eligiera. Y no había tenido ninguna posibilidad de elección sobre su embarazo.

El grito de su mente se convirtió en un lamento desesperado. Pero no dijo nada. Se limitó a beber un sorbo de vino que le pareció muy amargo.

—Comprendo —dijo finalmente, en un hilo de voz.

Edward casi no la oyó, absorto en sus pensamientos.

—Murió cuando yo tenía veintiún años. Para mí fue una liberación y creo que para mi madre también. Ya no hubo más conflictos.

Si durante toda su niñez y adolescencia había sufrido las consecuencias de un matrimonio conflictivo no había la menor esperanza de que quisiera casarse.

—Creo que he tenido suerte —murmuró Bella—. Mis padres se quieren de verdad. Nessi y yo siempre hemos recibido amor por parte de ellos. Somos una familia muy unida.

—Sin embargo, no vives con ellos.

—Creo que las personas adultas tienen derecho a vivir en su propio espacio. Eso no significa que siempre estemos comunicados y nos veamos con frecuencia cuando lo deseamos, o cuando necesitamos hacerlo.

—Sí —convino él, con satisfacción.

Bella se dio cuenta de que acababa de describir lo que Edward esperaba de ella. Una comunicación basada solo en el deseo de verse.

Pero con un hijo las cosas tenían que ser diferentes.

Bella se sintió enferma.

Cuando sirvieron los platos y ella probó un pequeño bocado, se sintió cada vez peor. Le dolía el vientre.

En un momento dado tuvo que levantarse de la mesa, excusarse e ir al lavabo. Algo iba mal y no podía ignorarlo. Sus manos temblaban cuando se encerró en el retrete. Segundos más tarde. el corazón se le encogió de temor.

Estaba sangrando.

* * *

_**No me maten! prometo que así es el capitulo original! **_

_**gracias a todas las niñas que se dan el tiempo de comentar cada capitulo se los agradezco muchisisisisimo! por ello trato de actualizar rapido**_

_**besotes!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Nada me pertenece, es solo una adaptación!**_

_**hola niñas espero les guste, hablamos abajo**_

_**Capítulo 11 **_

Edward renunció a terminar su filete y apartó el plato. El sentimiento de culpa había acabado con su apetito. De pronto se había dado cuenta de que estaba utilizando a Isabella para su propia satisfacción.

No le había prometido nada, ni tampoco le había hecho creer que mantenían una relación estable, pero cuando ella le confió que no había otro hombre en su vida, cuando habló de amor, incluso de hijos...

Estaba claro que había ido a Los Ángeles con la esperanza de algo más que retozar en la cama durante una semana. Y él había demolido sus esperanzas con brutal eficacia dejándola muy herida. Apenas había tocado la comida. Parecía sentirse mal cuando se levantó de la mesa. Y aún no volvía. ¿Habían pasado cinco, diez minutos?

Esperaba que no estuviera llorando en el lavabo.

A Edward se le oprimió el pecho al pensar que podía ser causante de sus lágrimas. ¡Maldición! Solo le había hecho una advertencia, sin ánimo de destruirla. Las dos veces que habían estado juntos ella se había mostrado muy complaciente. Había aceptado la situación. Y él pensó que no le hacía daño.

Que eran momentos de placer libremente compartidos. Pero estaba claro que no era así.

Y tampoco para él, pensó burlándose de sí mismo. Después de conocer a Isabella no sentía interés por otras mujeres, verdaderos trofeos para algunos hombres. Todas lo habían dejado frío. Sabía exactamente lo que Isabella significaba para él. Nada podía compararse a la experiencia que habían compartido. Y en el fondo no quería renunciar a ella.

¿Qué podía hacer entonces? ¿Excusarse? ¿Explicarle sus puntos de vista? ¿Que sucedería si ella volvía a la mesa y ponía fin a la relación? ¿Y si se alejaba de él sin dirigirle nada más que una mirada de nostalgia? ¿Cómo se sentiría?

Edward no tuvo tiempo de pensar en el impacto que eso podría producirle, porque en ese instante Isabella se acercaba a él, con una expresión decidida y sin la menor calidez ni placer en su mirada. No intentó sentarse. Se limitó a quedarse de pie junto a la mesa. Edward notó una inquebrantable resolución en sus ojos cuando sus miradas se encontraron.

De inmediato se levantó de la silla, dispuesto a la acción.

–¿Qué sucede? –preguntó con brusquedad.

–Necesito tu ayuda, Edward.

Una respuesta escueta y categórica.

–Cuenta conmigo –prometió de inmediato, muy sorprendido porque no esperaba una petición de ayuda.

–Aquí no conozco a nadie, excepto a ti. No se adónde ir ni qué hacer. Por favor..., debes ayudarme a pesar de lo que puedas sentir.

El tono de su voz era una mezcla de súplica y desesperación que se reproducía en su mirada. Alarmado por su profunda aflicción, maquinalmente puso las manos en los rígidos hombros de Isabella.

–Estoy aquí para ayudarte. Dime qué debo hacer.

–Estoy embarazada. Y estoy sangrando. Creo que es un aborto espontáneo declaró. Tres frases que a Edward le cortaron la respiración, lo dejaron alucinado, con todos los músculos del cuerpo contraídos– Tengo que ir a un hospital. Y no conozco Los Ángeles. Tengo miedo... creo que me voy a morir.

En un segundo, Edward se liberó de su propia conmoción. Isabella estaba pálida como la muerte. Tenia que actuar rápidamente.

–Siéntate. Voy a conseguir información –ordenó al tiempo que la obligaba a sentarse. Su mente se puso en marcha a toda prisa al tiempo que llamaba al hotel desde el teléfono móvil. El personal haría los contactos necesarios. Con dinero se podía comprar el tratamiento más rápido y efectivo.

Las preguntas quedaron postergadas.

Una vez que Edward se hubo hecho cargo de la situación, para Bella el resto de los acontecimientos fue una sucesión de imágenes borrosas. Por una parte le estaba inmensamente agradecida por su rapidez en conseguir atención de emergencia, y por otra parte lo excluía, concentrada solamente en permanecer quieta y serena, con la voluntad puesta en salvar a su bebé.

Cuando llegaron al hospital, Edward se las ingenió para salvar todas las formalidades burocráticas insistiendo que él se haría cargo de todo. Lo que a ella no le pareció correcto, pero no estaba en condiciones de discutir. Tenía que concentrar sus fuerzas en luchar contra el miedo y hacer todo lo posible para mantener a su hijo con vida.

Un médico la examinó. El feto todavía estaba vivo. Aún estaba allí. Tenía que reposar en calma esa noche y al día siguiente le harían una exploración para valorar la situación. Una enfermera se presentó en la habitación privada y le enseñó el botón que tenía que apretar por si necesitaba atención o cualquier otra cosa.

Finalmente la dejó sola para que durmiera.

Pero no estaba sola. Edward se quedó junto a ella tras haber tomado todas la medidas para que estuviera bien atendida. Y cuando no tenía más que hacer, se sentó en una silla junto a la cama. Bella no podía alejar la presencia de Edward de su mente.

No había hecho preguntas.

Tampoco ella tenía deseos de responder. Él había dejado las cosas claras. El matrimonio y los hijos no estaban programados en su agenda. Lo que iba a ser una semana de placer con ella había perdido toda viabilidad. En honor a la verdad, él había respondido inmediatamente a su angustiosa llamada, a pesar de la conmoción que le pudo haber causado. Y en ese momento le correspondía a ella liberarlo de un compromiso totalmente desprovisto de placer.

—Gracias, Edward —dijo suavemente, al tiempo que se obligaba a mirarlo de frente. Merecía su agradecimiento por todo lo que había hecho, aunque le dolía ver los ojos sombríos del hombre en el que había puesto tantas esperanzas inútiles—. Por favor, no te sientas obligado a quedarte. Puedo arreglármelas sola.

La sombría expresión desapareció al instante. Su mirada penetrante se clavó en el alma de Bella.

—Es mi hijo, ¿no es así? —protestó con suavidad. Fue una afirmación más que una pregunta. No había la menor duda en su mente.

Tampoco había modo de negarlo o evadir la respuesta. Estaba presente cuando ella tuvo que informar al personal sanitario que estaba embarazada de tres meses.

—Sí —dijo escuetamente; luego, reunió fuerzas para añadir—: Esa noche te mentí. No eran días seguros. Así que no es culpa tuya, Edward. Soy la única responsable de este bebé.

Confesión que lo eximía de toda responsabilidad. Podía irse con la conciencia tranquila. No había sido un accidente. No había fallado el anticonceptivo. El resultado se debía claramente a una elección de ella, a una elección con la que quería vivir en el futuro. Sin él.

Bella esperaba una larga serie de acusaciones que no se produjeron. Incluso así, el largo silencio fue un desafío para sus nervios.

—¿Querías quedarte embarazada, Isabella?

La voz de Edward no delataba el menor tono de crítica. Sin embargo, ella interpretó la pregunta como una sugerencia de que había planeado atraparlo, y no podía soportar que lo pensara siquiera.

-Solo te deseaba a ti esa noche, Edward. Hacía meses que no tomaba la píldora porque no tenía necesidad. Te dije que no había riesgo pensando que durante la mañana compraría la píldora del día siguiente -murmuró con un suspiro. Dudaba que él pudiera comprender lo que había pensado y sentido posteriormente.

-Pero no lo hiciste -observó Edward con calma.

-No. Te marchaste sin decirme una palabra. Llámalo locura si quieres, pero no fui capaz de hacerlo. Sentí que si habíamos concebido una nueva vida, por alguna razón había sido así. Y supongo que si ahora se pierde, también será por alguna razón -Bella se esforzó por esbozar una leve sonrisa irónica.

Las lágrimas empañaron sus ojos. Rápidamente volvió la cabeza para ocultar la cara mientras tragaba saliva con fuerza para impedir que se desbordara su dolor. Probablemente él se sentiría aliviado si perdía al bebé, aliviado de no cargar con esa responsabilidad. Sólo era ella la que quería al bebé, la que amaba aquello que crecía en su seno, la vida que Edward y ella habían creado juntos.

-Isabella...

-Por favor, márchate... -murmuró con voz ahogada en tanto luchaba encarnizadamente contra las lágrimas. El llanto le tensaría los músculos y tenía que relajarse en bien del bebé.

Había respondido a las preguntas críticas, lo había librado de toda responsabilidad.

Oyó que arrastraba la silla y el corazón se le encogió todavía más. Se marchaba. Una sensación de total desolación se apoderó de su ser. Un sueño tonto... haber pensado que podría amarla.

Entonces sintió unos dedos tibios que golpeaban suavemente su mano, y que luego enlazaban sus dedos.

-Te abandoné en el pasado, Bella. Pero esta noche no te dejaré sola. Reposa ahora. Me quedaré a tu lado y haré todo lo posible para que no te ocurra nada malo.

Ella cerró los ojos, pero las lágrimas brotaron entre las pestañas y se deslizaron por las mejillas. Si estaba enfadado con ella, no lo demostraba en absoluto. La mano que apretaba la suya le transmitía afecto y se sentía muy débil para rechazarlo. Afecto que posiblemente no era amor, pero que de alguna manera mitigaba el vacío que la invadía, el temor a lo que iban a decirle al día siguiente.

Edward le acarició suavemente el pelo con la mano libre. Había dicho que reposara y su aceptación de lo ocurrido la ayudaba. Incluso su silencio ayudaba. Porque era un silencio sin crítica, o tal vez su mente estaba demasiado agobiada como para percibirla. Sencillamente era bueno no estar sola en un hospital extraño, en un país extraño. Edward estaba ahí, velando por ella.

Bella se quedó profundamente dormida. La mano de Edward aún sostenía la suya. No había querido retirarla por si ella se agitaba en el sueño temerosa de estar sola. Bella se encontraba en Los Ángeles, a gran distancia de su familia y amigos, porque él la había llamado. Ella no se había puesto en contacto con él para comunicarle su embarazo. Había ido allí sólo por verlo. Edward sintió en lo más profundo de su ser la responsabilidad de cuidarla.

La respiración de Bella era lenta y sosegada. Seguro de que no despertaría, Edward retiró la mano y se puso de pie. Necesitaba pasear por la habitación para estirar los músculos agarrotados. Una enfermera había pasado por allí y, tras observar a la paciente, había dejado una pequeña luz encendida, así que Edward pudo pasear sin golpearse contra los muebles, y siempre velando el sueño de Bella.

Se sentía completamente aturdido al imaginar a Bella con una pequeña vida en su vientre, un vida amenazada de muerte, Un hijo. Una hija. Su hijo o hija. Cuando la conmoción inicial hubo pasado, quedó consternado ante el repentino sentimiento de posesión que lo invadió.

¿Es que quería quedar inmortalizado a través de un hijo portador de sus genes? ¿Un hijo que seguiría sus pasos? ¿Como su padre había deseado?

Edward rechazó el pensamiento con fiereza. Nunca sería como su padre en ese aspecto. Era un error. Sin embargo, lo que había hecho a Bella también había sido un error. Había tomado lo que ella le había ofrecido y luego se había marchado sin una palabra. La sencilla declaración de la joven le remordía la conciencia. No había sido una acusación, sino simplemente la verdad.

Como todo lo que ella decía.

Era demasiado directa y sincera como para intentar atraparlo.

La única mentira que había dicho, en cuanto a la relación sexual sin consecuencias, había sido la manifestación de su mismo deseo. Era cierto que ninguno de los dos había deseado dar por terminada la noche. Si ella le hubiera dicho que no tenía anticonceptivos, ¿la habría dejado para ir a comprar una caja? Edward negó con la cabeza, inseguro sobre la respuesta, pero sin dejar de recordar cómo la había presionado para que ella lo absolviera de su responsabilidad.

Para poder marcharse sin preocupaciones. Lo había hecho magníficamente bien.

Sin una palabra... hasta dos meses más tarde, cuando había vuelto a desearla.

Sospechaba que su llamada la había puesto en el dilema de decírselo o no. Tampoco él le había dado la menor oportunidad de hacerlo por teléfono. Y tampoco se la había dado en Santa Mónica.

Y si la amenaza de aborto no se hubiera producido, ¿Bella se lo habría contado?

¿Se lo había dicho a alguien más?

Edward se detuvo junto a la cama y escrutó ese rostro tan tranquilo e inocente que ocultaba sus secretos, entregado al sueño. ¿Qué sabía realmente de ella? Sólo que lo había seducido como ninguna mujer lo había hecho. ¿Y eso era suficiente para comprometerse en una relación de toda una vida?

Si el embarazo terminaba en un aborto, ¿deseaba dejarla partir?

¿Debería salvarse ese bebé? Un primitivo sentimiento posesivo surgió entre la serie de pensamientos racionales. De ninguna manera se iba a alejar de su hijo. Tenía que asegurarse de sus derechos como padre. Y si eso significaba el matrimonio..., bueno, no lo contrariaba la idea de casarse con Bella. Aunque sabía que no lo era todo en el matrimonio, al menos la relación sexual era magnífica. Tendrían que llegar a otros acuerdos. Pero como fuera, él cuidaría de ella... velaría por ella y por su hijo, se aseguraría de que no les faltara nada.

Hasta ahí todo estaba claro, en el supuesto de que no se produjera un aborto.

Y si el bebé se perdía...Instintivamente su mente rehusó siquiera considerar la idea. Al día siguiente, tras la exploración... pensaría en ello... si es que tenía que hacerlo.

* * *

_**y que les pareció, ven que nuestro eddy no era tan malo! de a poco de esta dando cuenta de sus sentimientos :)**_

_**muchas gracias a las niñas que siguen y comentan esta historia. y a las lectoras silenciosas igual muchísimas gracias :***_


	12. Chapter 12

_**nada me pertenece, yo solo juego con los personajes**_

_**hola mis niñas hermosas, les dejo un nuevo capitulo, que lo disfruten :)**_

_**Capítulo 12**_

-No hay indicios de latido fetal. Bella sintió que su propio corazón se detenía y cerró los ojos. Las palabras del médico tañían en su mente como un toque de difuntos por el hijo perdido.

—¿Está seguro? —preguntó Edward con aspereza—. ¿Puede volver a examinarla? —Todo el rato he intentado oír los latidos, señor Cullen. No hay nada. Lo siento, no vale la pena albergar la menor esperanza. La hemorragia fue demasiado intensa, era altamente improbable que...

—¡De acuerdo! -dijo Edward bruscamente. Silencio. Bella flotaba en la nada. No había esperanzas. Ya no había un bebé a quien amar. Su corazón había empezado a palpitar otra vez, con perezosa desgana, como si la vida lo fastidiara. También ella quería morir.

—Señorita Swan... El tono amablemente compasivo del médico la obligó a abrir los ojos. Él no era culpable de la muerte de su bebé. El Destino lo había decidido así. —Ahora tendremos que practicarle un legrado.

—Sí, doctor. Era hora de cerrar esa página. Muy contrariado, Edward se levantó de la silla. Quería luchar contra lo inevitable y a la vez se sentía completamente impotente. No podía hacer nada.

—¿Se debió al viaje? Yo le pedí a Edward, que viniera. Hay muchas horas de vuelo desde Sidney a Los Ángeles. La presión de la cabina...

—No. La pérdida nada tiene que ver con el viaje —le aseguró el médico.

—Mantuvimos relaciones sexuales. Horas antes del comienzo de la hemorragia —informó Edward, con gran turbación. El médico dejó escapar un suspiro.

—El embarazo no excluye las relaciones sexuales, señor Cullen. Si todo se desarrolla de modo normal...

—¿Normal? ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? —insistió Edward.

Bella pensó que Edward creía haber sido el causante de la pérdida y que estaba atormentado por la culpa. A través de la niebla de su profundo pesar se preguntó por qué se preocupaba tanto. ¿Es que había decidido querer al bebé? Había permanecido junto a ella toda la noche y toda la mañana. Ella no había preguntado la razón, necesitada como estaba de una presencia familiar, y él la había acompañado. Pero si lo había hecho por reivindicar silenciosamente su derecho sobre el hijo...

Todo había acabado.

Por encima de cualquier reivindicación.

Por encima de cualquier demanda a Edward. Todo se había perdido.

—Una pérdida se produce cuando algo no marcha bien. Y con esto no quiero decir que la señorita Swan no pueda volver a quedar encinta y llevar su embarazo a feliz término. Sólo que esta vez no fue posible. La naturaleza se encarga de corregir sus propios errores...

Un error.

Ella no debió haber permitido que ocurriera, no debió haber cifrado sus esperanzas en planificar su vida en torno a un hijo amado, un hijo robado a Edward sin su conocimiento. Fue un error desde la partida. Al contrario de Nessi y Jacob. que todo lo habían hecho bien.

Edward continuó hablando con una energía crepitante, inútil, fuera de lugar. Todo había acabado y no había nada que discutir.

—Por favor —protestó en tono angustiado mientras miraba al médico decidida a acabar cuanto antes–. Haga lo que crea necesario.

Edward no sabía qué hacer. No podía ayudar a Bella en la triste etapa final. Estaba fuera de su alcance. El personal sanitario la había llevado al quirófano. Sin embargo, no podía decidirse a abandonar el hospital.

Era viernes. En esos momentos tendría que estar hablando con muchas personas o atender sus llamadas. Sacó el teléfono móvil. Lo había desconectado la noche anterior. Su dedo vaciló sobre los botones del pequeño aparato.

No.

Era imposible pensar en sus negocios cuando

Bella... no había vida en sus ojos... parecía tan muerta como el hijo que pudo haber sido.

Ella había deseado ese bebé.

Y loado sea Dios, él también.

Edward recorrió el hospital, tomó café en la cafetería y luego buscó un lugar donde afeitarse y refrescarse.

Cuando volvió a la habitación, Bella ya estaba allí. Dormía. Probablemente sin deseos de despertar. Un piadoso olvido momentáneo que a él tampoco le iría mal. Sin embargo, Edward sabía que lo sucedido no se iba a borrar tan fácilmente. Era una cicatriz en su alma... el hijo perdido.

Edward no estaba acostumbrado a los trastornos emocionales. Forjaba un plan y se atenía a él, perfeccionándolo según se presentaran las posibilidades, pero siempre con la mirada puesta en la meta final.

Respecto a Bella, su visión no era nada clara. Ella continuaba desafiando su pensamiento lógico y organizado. En esos momentos era inoportuno pensar en una relación seria, aunque tenía la penosa sensación de que si la dejaba partir nunca volvería a recuperarla.

Y el deseo de tenerla ya no era exclusivamente sexual.

No podía definir sus sentimientos. Su ofuscación tal vez se debía al aborto, pero la sentía vinculada a una parte esencial de sí mismo y sin ella en su vida habría un vacío que nunca nadie podría llenar.

Edward le tomó la mano; una mano fina, de dedos esbeltos, huesos delicados y uñas cuidadosamente recortadas. No eran garras. Edward dudó que alguna vez hubiera llegado a arañarlo para conseguir que contribuyera a la manutención del pequeño. Era una mano suave, generosa. Ella le había dado todo lo que le había pedido y nunca había pedido nada para ella. ¿Cuántas mujeres eran así'?

De pronto se le vino el recuerdo de la primera noche juntos, la noche de la cita a ciegas.

Bella le contó que había accedido a ir para complacer a su hermana.

Y él había replicado: «Eres generosa. Y eso es una trampa, Isabella».

Y su respuesta: «Mi generosidad llega hasta ahí: complacer a mi hermana».

Y él, con curiosidad: «Y si tuvieras la oportunidad. ¿Qué pedirías para ti a cambio?»

«Esa es una pregunta de peso».

«Que no tienes intenciones de responder». «Eso estropearía el juego».

Él se había reído pensando que era parte del devaneo entre ellos. Pero nada había sido un juego para ella. Bella se había entregado a él sin reservas. Y luego había tomado para sí lo que deseaba: la oportunidad de concebir un hijo de esa unión. Y se había quedado con las manos vacías. A menos que él pudiera darle algo que para ella fuese valioso.

Los dedos de Bella se movieron, como si quisieran liberarse. Empezaba a despertar. El corazón de Edward dio un vuelco y el pulso se le aceleró. Tenía que lograr un entendimiento con ella a toda costa. No quería que allí se acabara la relación, o como se llamara, que habían mantenido hasta ese momento.

Bella frunció el entrecejo y con un leve gemido se volvió de costado con las piernas encogidas. No había abierto los ojos, no era consciente de la presencia de Edward. De pronto él se sintió como el voyeur de un profundo dolor íntimo. Aunque también podría tratarse de un dolor físico.

—Bella —la llamó con urgencia—. ¿Quieres que avise a un médico o a una enfermera?

Ella volvió la cabeza, abrió los ojos y lo miró desconcertada.

—¿Todavía estás aquí?

—¿Te encuentras bien?

Con un suspiro, ella volvió el cuerpo hacia él.

—Me las arreglaré, Edward. No hace falta que te quedes aquí para cuidarme.

—Yo te traje a Los Ángeles, Bella.

—Yo tomé la decisión de venir. No quiero que te culpes por nada. Has sido más que generoso al ayudarme como lo has hecho. Lo siento...

—No te disculpes. Soy yo el que debería hacerlo. Ella lo miró, perpleja.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque yo... —Edward hizo un gesto como si luchara por encontrar palabras adecuadas que explicaran sus sentimientos—. Porque yo te hice esto —dijo finalmente.

—No, Edward. Yo me lo he hecho a mí misma —rebatió con claridad—. Todo, menos el aborto —añadió, con un remedo de sonrisa.

Su rostro se contrajo de aflicción y luchó por serenarse. Edward se puso de pie y empezó a pasearse por la habitación deseando estrecharla entre sus brazos para reconfortarla, aunque intuía un posible rechazo. Quería llegar hasta ella, pero no sabía cómo. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan... inadecuado, mentalmente confuso y frustrado por su incapacidad de resolver lo que debía hacer con Bella.

—Quiero irme a casa, Edward.

La escueta petición lo empujó a los pies de la cama. Y entonces miró a la mujer que lo atraía con tanta fuerza. No vio su belleza ni su atractivo físico. Solo vio el abismo que se abría entre ellos, y en sus ojos la firme decisión de alejarse de él.

—Tengo que quedarme aquí esta noche —informó con objetividad—. Pero después del examen que el médico me hará por la mañana... y si no surge algún problema... llamaré a la compañía Qantas y ...

-No. Es demasiado pronto. Necesitas más tiempo para recuperarte. Te llevaré al hotel y te cuidaré, Bella. Por lo menos quédate el resto de la semana —argumentó con energía.

Ella movió la cabeza en un doloroso gesto negativo.

—Me querías a tu lado solo por sexo, Edward. Y ahora no puedo complacerte. Mi estancia aquí nos haría daño, continuamente nos recordaría...

Bella tragó saliva y cerró los ojos.

—No quiero que te marches así —explotó Edward. —Por favor —la garganta de ella se movió convulsivamente—. Sería una bondad por tu parte.

Una bondad. La palabra lo desgarró obligándolo a revisar su conducta hacia ella. Todo se había hecho según sus propios términos. Desde luego que le había dado la oportunidad de elegir, pero nunca hubo en él la menor consideración hacia los sentimientos de ella. La menor bondad. «Te fuiste sin decirme una palabra». No tenía justificación para eso. Era una acusación por su absoluto egoísmo. Solo había pensado en sus propios deseos. En ese momento, ella tenía todo el derecho a decir la última palabra.

—Déjalo en mis manos —dijo él al fin, con apesadumbrada decisión —. Llamaré a la Qantas para informarme de los vuelos a Sidney. Y te conseguiré una plaza. Ella reaccionó con visible alivio.

—Gracias —dijo al tiempo que apartaba la mirada de él y sus dedos tiraban de la ropa de cama—. Siento lo de... Sé que la noche de los Premios de la Academia es muy importante para ti...

—No pienses en eso. En este momento es lo que menos me preocupa. Y era verdad.

—No era mi intención...

—Bella, por favor... La angustia de su voz hizo que Bella alzara la vista hacia él, con dolorosa sorpresa.

—Te has portado tan bien conmigo, Edward... Prometo devolverte todo el dinero que has gastado...

—¡Calla! —Ordenó con los ojos llameantes de indignación—. También era mi hijo. Habría pagado lo que fuera por salvarlo. Al menos concédeme ese derecho, Bella.

—Lo siento —murmuró ella, con lágrimas en los ojos—. No pensé... no sabía...

—¿Qué a mi también me importaría? —interrumpió salvajemente. Ella asintió mordiéndose el labio.

—Si —murmuró. La ira que había surgido tan de repente desapareció en un segundo al notar la vulnerabilidad de su mirada. ¿Cómo podría contradecir el juicio que tenía sobre él? No le había dado ni una mínima razón para que pudiera creer que a él le importaría el bebé. Edward respiró a fondo para calmarse.

—La responsabilidad de los gastos médicos es mía —gruñó. Y no admito réplica. Te conseguiré un pasaje de vuelta a Sidney tan pronto como pueda hacerlo. ¿De acuerdo?

—Gracias —susurró. con los ojos bajos.

Para Edward la sumisión de Bella a su voluntad no fue un triunfo. Parecía vencida. Y él también se sentía derrotado. Iba a ser una bondad por su parte dejarla marchar, pero todos los músculos de su cuerpo parecían protestar por esa decisión. Incluso la habitación parecía latir con la tensión de las palabras no dichas por ambas partes. Y eso no podía ser bueno para ella, después de lo que había tenido que pasar.

—Bueno, ahora que todo está arreglado me marcharé para que puedas reposar —dijo con brusquedad—. No te preocupes por nada. Ya tendrás noticias mías. ¿De acuerdo?

—Sí —dijo al tiempo que alzaba los ojos que expresaban un infinito pesar—. Eventualmente te habría hablado de nuestro hijo, Edward. Y entonces habría sido cosa tuya decidir si querías ser padre o no. Posiblemente esto ha sido para mejor. No has tenido que tomar una decisión. Ya no hay ataduras —dijo con una sonrisa vacilante—. Y eso es bueno para ti, ¿verdad? —murmuró. Sus palabras fueron como una puñalada en pleno corazón. Y mucho más mortífera, porque era lo mismo que se había dicho a sí mismo innumerables veces desde que conociera a Bella. Las ataduras hundían a las personas. Les impiden conseguir oportunidades que desaparecen rápidamente si no se está en el lugar adecuado. Sin embargo, al tener que encarar ese argumento deseó con vehemencia no haberlo pensado jamás–. Olvídate de todo esto y sigue tu camino –añadió Bella–. Es más fácil que... Bueno, tú me entiendes. Puedes enviar mis cosas aquí. Iré sola al aeropuerto. No hace falta que...

–¿Quieres que me despida ahora mismo? Ella apartó la mirada.

—Es posible que tengas que reunirte con otras personas...

–No tomes decisiones por mí, Bella. Si no quieres verme más, dilo francamente. Y si no es así, vendré a verte esta noche. Y mañana. Si sientes que debes volver a casa, me voy a asegurar de que antes estés lo suficientemente recuperada. Entonces te acompañaré al aeropuerto y te dejaré al cuidado de las azafatas.

Ella lo miró fijamente, sin comprender sus motivos. Lo que era muy justo porque él tampoco los comprendía. Todo lo que sabía, y con absoluta certeza, era que necesitaba tiempo para aclarar su confusión mental antes de tomar alguna decisión. Al observar que ella no ponía objeciones a su plan, Edward lo asumió como una aceptación. Un hecho confirmado.

—Volveré — dijo con decisión y se marchó de la habitación antes de que ella pudiera protestar.

Bella miró la puerta cerrada. Había invitado a Edward a cerrarla, pero él volvería a abrirla. Al menos así lo había dicho.

Pero, ¿por qué habría de hacerlo?

Los pensamientos encontrados se mezclaban en su mente.

Y le dolían. Todo le dolía.

Tras ovillarse bajo la ropa de cama, enterró la cabeza en la almohada y lloró por todos los sueños perdidos.

* * *

_**y bueno que les pareció? eddy puede parece un imbecil pero no lo es, solo que esta descubriendo sus sentimientos y no sabe como reaccionar.**_

_**muchas gracias nuevamente mis niñas hermosas por sus comentarios, alerta y favoritos. gracias gracias.**_

_**millones de besos**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Esta historia es solo un adaptación, nada me pertenece.**_

_**hola mis niñas, no las hago esperar mas y aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo. besos y nos leemos abajo.**_

_**Capítulo 13 **_

Sentados en la sala para pasajeros de clase preferente, Bella y Edward esperaban el anuncio del vuelo de la Qantas a Sidney. Bella miró a Edward que estaba en silencio, concentrado en sí mismo, con una expresión tensa. Era incapaz de adivinar sus pensamientos, ni por qué había ido a despedirla al aeropuerto. Todo lo que sabía era que se acercaba el momento de la partida y que la última hora junto a él había sido un desafío para sus nervios.

Para él no había sido más que una relación basada en el sexo y eso había terminado. Desde que ella había tomado la decisión de apartarse cuanto antes de su vida, él no había hecho mención a la intimidad compartida, como tampoco había mostrado indicios de querer reasumirla posteriormente. Estaba claro que sabía tan bien como ella que nada volvería a ser como antes. Así que, ¿para qué se molestaba en tratarla con la cortesía dedicada a un visitante especial?

La noche anterior, e incluso ese mismo día, le había hecho muchas preguntas sobre su trabajo, si lo consideraba como una carrera o simplemente como un medio de conseguir una buena entrada económica; lo que le gustaba hacer y lo que le disgustaba.

Fue como si por fin hubiera empezado a considerarla como una persona y no solo como una mujer sexualmente deseable. Para Bella fue una experiencia extraña, entre amarga y dulce. Todo eso llegaba demasiado tarde para creer que él pudiera desear una relación seria.

Lo más probable era que la conversación hubiera tenido como motivo apartar del pensamiento de Bella, y del suyo también, el embarazo que había concluido de modo tan traumático. Tuvo que admitir que había conseguido su propósito, y más aún cuando le habló de su trabajo y de las cosas que quería realizar en el futuro, como por ejemplo, producir películas de dibujos animados. Bella había podido vislumbrar los proyectos que albergaba en su mente, aquello que lo impulsaba a seguir adelante.

Edward Cullen nunca se quedaría quieto. Era sorprendente que se hubiera tomado esos días para estar a su lado, apoyándola en los peores momentos. Tal vez se sentía obligado hacia ella por haber revelado su deseo de quedar embarazada de él.

Culpa... bondad...

Durante esos días le había dado el tiempo que antes le había negado. Posiblemente en ese momento pensaba en lo que iba a hacer cuando ella hubiera partido.

_La compañía Qantas anuncia su vuelo QF12 con destino a Sidney. Se ruega a los señores pasajeros embarcar por la puerta 122. _

Bella tomó el bolso y se levantó rápidamente, aliviada de que al fin terminara la tensa espera junto a Edward. El se levantó con más lentitud.

Bella no pudo dejar de admirar su estatura y su poderoso físico, tan masculino. Todo su ser se estremeció ante la inminencia de ese último adiós.

Ese era el hombre que había elegido como padre de su hijo.

Ese era el hombre que había amado... Obligándose a enfrentar el final inevitable, le tendió una mano mientras alzaba la mirada hacia él.

–Adiós...

—¡No!

La palabra sonó como una explosión. Con ambas manos cubrió la de ella. Fue un gesto posesivo para impedir que se liberara. Sus ojos oscuros la miraron con intensidad. El corazón de ella se encogió ante esa súbita reacción.

—Edward...

–No quiero que te vayas, Bella.

–Edward, no va a funcionar... –replicó angustiada.

–No me refiero a la semana que había pensado pasar contigo. Esto es otra cosa.

–Tengo que irme –exclamó presa del pánico al pensar que cualquier cosa que él pudiera sugerir sería muy dolorosa en esas circunstancias—. Han anunciado mi vuelo.

–Podríamos volar a La Vegas. Y casamos.

Ella observó con incredulidad la intensa convicción de su mirada.

–¿Casarnos?

¿Había oído bien?

–Sí. No hay nada que nos lo pueda impedir, ¿verdad? No será el fin del mundo si renuncias a tu trabajo y te quedas conmigo.

Su trabajo no significaba nada.  
Quedarse con él lo significaba todo.  
Sin embargo, proponerle matrimonio en ese momento...  
De pronto recordó todas las preguntas que le había formulado el día anterior y ese mismo día. ¿Es que había estado considerando su proposición durante ese tiempo? ¿Pensando si ella podría ser la esposa adecuada?

Bella quedó muda de asombro. En ningún momento había intuido que Edward podría sugerir algo semejante. Era un gran cambio desde la defensa de su libertad proclamada tan solo dos días atrás.

–Edward...  
–Bella, podemos tener más hijos –presionó, como última posibilidad de persuasión.  
De inmediato, ella retrocedió, mental, emocional y físicamente, sintiendo el vacío de su vientre tras el aborto. Eso no era correcto. La mente de Edward aún no podía desprenderse del recuerdo del hijo perdido. La proposición de matrimonio no era más que la expresión de una emoción anómala de la que se arrepentiría en unos días, o tal vez en unas horas.

–No –dijo con la garganta y el pecho apretados. Luego, movió la cabeza de un lado a otro con vehemencia.

–Tú querías un hijo –rebatió él–. Querías que yo fuera el padre. Entonces hagamos las cosas bien. Casémonos y formemos una familia.

—¡Calla! ¡Por favor, calla! —exclamó, sus pensamientos girando en espiral. Edward le estaba ofreciendo la mayor de todas las tentaciones y su corazón aceptaba frenéticamente, sin tener en cuenta la razón del ofrecimiento, respondiendo instintivamente a lo que tanto había anhelado oír. Casarse con Edward Cullen, formar una familia... Él frunció el ceño ante su resistencia.

—Juro que velaré por ti. Siempre cumplo mis compromisos, Bella. Sí, era cierto; pero la palabra «compromiso» sonaba tan fría... ¿Dónde estaba la pasión, el amor que ella anhelaba?

—Edward...

—Y una vez que doy mi palabra... —continuó él.

Sonaba como un contrato, no una declaración de amor para toda la vida. El no hablaba de sus sentimientos. Movida por la necesidad de saber, dejó escapar su desesperación por llegar al corazón del hombre:

–Tu palabra no es suficiente.

—¿Por qué no? —la desafió con fiereza—. ¿Qué más quieres?

—Quiero... —Edward se paró en seco. ¿No era una locura pedir más? ¿Pero cómo podría soportar ser su esposa si solo era una más entre la mujeres que él encontraba deseables? Eso la hacía demasiado vulnerable. Si aceptaba el matrimonio y luego descubría... No... No... Las palabras escaparon de su boca en busca de la respuesta justa por parte de él—. Quiero que el hombre que se case conmigo me ame verdaderamente.

—Amor... —Edward negó con la cabeza como si fuera un término irrelevante, una contrariedad de la que había que prescindir rápidamente. Sólo importaba la meta final que ya tenía fija en su mente–. Desde luego que eres muy especial para mí –declaró con impaciencia–. ¿Crees que le pediría a cualquier mujer que se casara conmigo?

–¿En qué medida soy especial para ti, Edward? –lo desafió–. ¿Tan especial como para no desear vivir sin mí? ¿Y como para prescindir de otras mujeres?

–Si. Eso es, precisamente.

Una declaración elocuente, pero muy poco sincera. Sonaba como si se limitara a repetir lo que ella quería oír, sin expresar nada personal. Y de pronto recordó el abandono, y sintió la llama de los celos. Las palabras acusadoras se atropellaron por escapar del tormento de amar a un hombre que no podía corresponderla—.

—Entonces, ¿cómo fue que otra mujer te acompañó a la recepción de los Globos de Oro, cuando solo hacía tres meses que habías estado conmigo? Y luego apareciste con una mujer diferente la noche de la entrega de premios de la Academia Británica en Londres, poco antes de pedirme que me reuniera contigo para asistir a la entrega de los Oscar de Hollywood. Te vi en un programa de televisión...

—Esas mujeres simplemente estaban... disponibles —dijo con una mueca de disgusto.

Su declaración no suavizó el dolor de todo su silencio, el dolor de que prefiriera a otras mujeres atractivas para compartir los momentos importantes de su vida, y no a ella.

Y sólo hacía dos días que le había advertido que ese tercer encuentro también era pasajero. Sin embargo, aunque un poco más largo, acabaría de la misma forma, sin promesas de algo más. Desde luego que todo eso no probaba que fuera alguien especial para él.

La única diferencia era que sabía de su embarazo y que había perdido al hijo. A su hijo. AI hijo de ambos. Era obvio que toda la cuestión se había convertido en algo muy personal para él, de ahí la promesa de tener más hijos. Pero era el momento inoportuno, el lugar inadecuado y los sentimientos equivocados.

Eso no podía embargar de alegría el alma de Bella.  
Necesitaba que su amor fuera correspondido, no utilizado.  
Su bebé habría correspondido su amor.  
Pero Edward... la mano de la cruda realidad le estrujó el corazón que de inmediato rechazó la tentación de aceptar. No podía someterse a la proposición de Edward. Casarse con él sería una especie de infierno de inseguridad y temor. Esa era la verdad. Bella lo miró con todo el vacío que sentía en su interior.

–No quiero ser una esposa... disponible, Edward. Quiero que mi marido piense de mí que soy irreemplazable. La mujer que quiere por sobre todas las demás. No creo que puedas decir eso con sinceridad, así que déjame ir, por favor.

–Bella –dijo al tiempo que le aferraba la mano con más fuerza.

–No –Bella tuvo que poner toda su voluntad para luchar contra la decisión que leía en los ojos de Edward–. Mañana lo pensarás mejor. O los días venideros. Esto también pasará –dijo con una sonrisa salvajemente irónica.

–¿Y si no es así? Era su problema. Bella estaba segura de que encontraría una solución... disponible.

–Me voy a casa –disparó, incapaz de continuar con esa discusión que le hacía doler el corazón. Luego, retiró la mano de las de Edward y la alzó en un gesto defensivo, para evitar cualquier intento de retrasar su partida–. Adiós, Edward. Gracias por venir a despedirme.

Y lo dejó sin volver la cabeza, desesperadamente segura de hacer lo correcto. Había superado la tentación de tomar decisiones apresuradas con respecto a Edward Cullen. Si realmente hubiera sentido afecto por ella habría considerado sus sentimientos, incluso le habría preguntado qué deseaba verdaderamente.

Una boda rápida en Las Vegas.  
En sus propios términos.  
¿Había algo parecido al amor en eso? Nada de una boda familiar, como la de Nessi y Jacob.  
Sería un trámite de pacotilla, un modo de dejar claro que no estaba dispuesto a perder el tiempo con ella. Solo un matrimonio de conveniencia. Y ella una máquina de hacer bebés. Ya no le importó que él estuviera dispuesto a velar por ella y por sus hijos. Ni por todo el dinero del mundo aceptara esa situación.

Esos eran los pensamientos de Bella, una mezcla de dolor y orgullo, mientras se acercaba a la puerta de embarque. Sin embargo, a cada paso, todo su ser rogaba para que Edward la siguiera, la detuviera, le dijera que estaba equivocada, para que restañara sus heridas y la convenciera de que un matrimonio entre ellos podría funcionar.

Pero él no la siguió.  
No la detuvo.  
Bella se puso en la fila de los pasajeros que esperaban el embarque.

Estaba tan tensa y temblorosa que dejó caer la tarjeta antes de introducirla en la máquina. Cada segundo era una agonía a la espera de un grito o una mano que le aferrara el hombro.

Pero nada ni nadie le impidió cruzar el túnel que la llevaría a bordo. Ninguna llamada para pedirle que desembarcara antes de la partida del avión. Cuando el jet de la Qantas empezó a rodar por la pista, Bella se hundió en el inmenso agujero negro de la desdicha.

Todo había acabado.  
El bebé...  
La oportunidad de casarse con Edward Cullen... Los había perdido a ambos. Para siempre.

* * *

_**y que les ha parecido? es te eddy es un bruto! insensible! mientras no exprese sus sentimientos abiertamente, la caga una y otra vez.**_

_**niñas decirles que solo quedan 2 capítulos y el epilogo, para terminar esta bella historia.**_

_**muchos besos a todas las que me leen y se dan el tiempo de comentar cada capitulo *.* las adorooooo!**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Esta historia es una adaptación, yo solo juego con la trama y los personajes.**_

_**hola niñas, yo de nuevo :) les dejo un nuevo capitulo, que lo disfruten **_

_**Capítulo 14 **_

Durante toda la semana que se suponía que estaba fuera, Bella dejó el contestador puesto porque no deseaba hablar con nadie. Sin embargo, escuchaba los mensajes. Ninguno de Edward. Tal como lo suponía. Era estúpido sobresaltarse cada vez que sonaba el teléfono. Sin lugar a dudas había aceptado su rechazo y seguramente estaba agradecido, incluso antes de que ella se marchara de Los Ángeles.

La mayoría de las llamadas eran de Nessi, cada vez más impaciente por la ausencia de su hermana.

«¿Dónde estás? », preguntaba en uno de los mensajes.

«De acuerdo. Mamá me informa que te has tomado una semana de vacaciones. Pudiste habérmelo dicho. Llámame en cuanto regreses», era el último mensaje exasperado.

Nessi... seguramente seguiría feliz con su embarazo. Bella no quería oír hablar de bebés. La tristeza por la pérdida de su hijo podría ser fácilmente detectada. Pero no era justo apartar a su hermana de su vida solo porque Nessi poseía lo que ella nunca iba a tener. Eso era demasiado mezquino. Bella dejó pasar un tiempo razonable para poder charlar normalmente con su voluble hermana.

–¡Por fin! ¿Dónde has estado? –saludó Nessi con gran satisfacción.

–En las Montañas Azules, disfrutando de la naturaleza –respondió. Y no todo era mentira. El día anterior había ido hasta allí para salir de su piso y alejar los recuerdos que la agobiaban en casa–. ¿Y tú estás bien? ¿Por qué tantas llamadas?

–Todo va bien. ¿Viste la entrega de premios de la Academia en la televisión? –preguntó con ansia.

El corazón de Bella dio un vuelco. Tenía que tratarse de Edward.

–No –dijo en tono inexpresivo.

Si Edward había recibido un premio, tuvo que haber sucedido mientras ella todavía volaba sobre el océano, de vuelta a casa. De todos modos tampoco habría visto el programa. ¿Para qué torturarse con lo que pudo haber sido?

–Edward ganó el Oscar por Efectos Visuales –anunció Nessi como si aún celebrara el triunfo con Jacob.

–Me alegro por él –respondió Bella intentando poner algo de entusiasmo en la voz.

–Y seguro que no sabes que...

–¿Qué?

–Que nos mencionó en el discurso de agradecimiento. A Jacob y a mí.

–Bueno. Debe de haber sido una grata sorpresa –comentó, también sorprendida.

–Y mencionó a nuestro bebé –informó Nessi. Bella sintió que se le contraía el estómago– No sé cómo supo la noticia. Jacob no se lo había dicho.

Seguramente se enteró a través de su madre que es muy amiga de la de Jacob.

«Yo se lo dije».

–Vaya...

–Bueno, de todos modos, allí estaba, de pie en el escenario con el Oscar en la mano. Jacob y yo esperábamos que hablara con entusiasmo de su película y agradeciera a todo el equipo que le había ayudado a hacerla realidad. Y lo hizo brevemente. Entonces añadió... Verás, sé las palabras de memoria porque grabamos el programa. Escucha, Bella.

–Te escucho –murmuró, muy nerviosa.

–Dijo textualmente: «Creo que se podría decir que este premio representa la culminación de mis logros en el campo de la creación. Pero la creación más grande de todas es la de una hermosa vida nueva. Acabo de saber que mi mejor amigo australiano, Jacob black, y su encantadora esposa, Nessi, esperan un hijo. Su primer hijo. Creo que eso vale mucho más que mil Oscar. Enhorabuena, Jacob».

«Su primer hijo».

–Vaya...

¿Es que su aborto todavía lo atormentaba, por encima y más allá del reconocimiento a su labor? ¿Es que le era más difícil apartar ese recuerdo que apartarla a ella de su vida? Bella sintió una punzada en el corazón mientras su hermana continuaba hablando.

–¿No te parece fantástico? Jacob estaba muy emocionado. Yo no podía creerlo. Imagínate, ser recordados de esa manera en un evento tan importante como ese, transmitido al mundo entero. Los aplausos fueron atronadores. La cámara siguió a Edward mientras volvía a su asiento. Jacob comentó que tal vez esas palabras alentarían las esperanzas de la mujer que lo acompañara en la velada; pero, por extraño que parezca, no había nadie. La butaca de al lado estaba vacía.

Su asiento.  
¿Había sido... irreemplazable?  
Una gran tristeza se apoderó de Bella. Tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para responder adecuadamente a la alegre cháchara de Nessi. Finalmente se las arregló para poner fin a la llamada y buscó disculpas para rehusar la invitación a ver el vídeo alegando que estaría muy ocupada las semanas siguientes.

Era una mentira. Y odiaba las mentiras. Pero había sido la única manera de defenderse. La herida estaba demasiado abierta para compartirla con nadie.

¿Se había equivocado al rechazar la proposición de Edward? ¿Había interpretado mal sus motivos, sus palabras y sus actos? Tal vez había sido sincero al pedirle que se casara con ella.

«Déjalo, déjalo ya», se riñó salvajemente. Ya estaba hecho. Y acabado. Demasiado tarde para arrepentirse. El hecho de que a Edward lo hubiera afectado tanto la pérdida de su hijo, no significaba que estuviera enamorado de ella. El asiento vacío fue solamente eso: un asiento vacío. No había motivo para atormentarse con tales pensamientos. Si él la hubiera amado, todo habría sido diferente.

Bella se repetía esas palabras día tras día, semana tras semana. Se entregó de lleno a su trabajo, evitó los encuentros personales con Nessi y mantuvo largos monólogos con sus pececillos que escuchaban con simpatía sus razonamientos, sin rebatirlos. En ese aspecto, Rhett y Scarlet eran una perfecta compañía.

Cuando Bella empezaba a creer que estaba superando la tristeza... llegó el paquete.

Era una caja que Edward Cullen había enviado desde Londres.

Edward se sintió inusitadamente tenso cuando se abrochó el cinturón antes de que el avión despegara de Londres con destino a Sidney. La última vez había fracasado merecidamente con Bella y era incapaz de predecir su respuesta al mensaje que le había enviado. ¿Había pasado el tiempo suficiente? ¿O había esperado demasiado tiempo?

Edward recordó vívidamente la amarga ironía de sus palabras... «Esto también pasará, Edward».

Pero no había sido así. Y nunca lo sería. Hacía más de un año que intentaba apartar a Isabella Swan de su pensamiento. Y había sido imposible. Y en esos momentos, tampoco podía arrancarla de su corazón. Tampoco lo deseaba. Ella era su mujer. De alguna manera tenía que reparar el daño hecho si ella lo aceptaba en su vida.

¿La rosa habría surtido algún efecto a su favor?

El hecho de enviársela había sido una jugada temeraria. Seguro que ella recordaría que se la había quitado de los cabellos la noche de la boda de Jacob, un preludio a la intimidad compartida, tras la cual se había marchado sin decirle una palabra. ¿Significaría algo para ella que él se hubiera llevado la rosa? Tal vez habría pensado que solo representaba un estúpido souvenir de una gran noche sexual. No podía culparla si pensaba de ese modo. Sin embargo, no era cierto.

Había conservado la rosa porque instintivamente había querido conservarla a ella. Pero entonces fue incapaz de volver sobre sus pasos. No hasta que supo lo del bebé, lo mucho que había significado para ella, y lo mucho que repentinamente había significado para él. Era el hijo de ambos.

Gradualmente se había introducido en su espíritu la idea de que estar juntos era lo correcto. Antes había sido ciegamente testarudo como para reconocerlo.

También reconocía que su proposición de matrimonio en Los Ángeles había sido contraproducente. Demasiado precipitada. Totalmente inapropiada en esos momentos tan amargos para Bella. Y carente de credibilidad a la luz de lo que había hecho y de lo que había dejado de hacer.

El abandono de Bella había sido una llamada de alerta, infernal para él, pero que le había hecho comprender el modo en que ella había interpretado su conducta. Había actuado totalmente centrado en sí mismo; ni siquiera se había parado a considerar de dónde venía ella y adónde quería ir.

Esa vez tendría que ser diferente. Era absolutamente consciente de la delgada línea que pisaba. Cualquier error y...

La azafata le ofreció una bandeja con bebidas y él optó por un zumo de naranja. No era la ocasión de beber champaña. No tenía nada que celebrar en ese viaje.

–¿Llegaremos con retraso? –preguntó con impaciencia.

–No, señor. Vamos a aterrizar dentro de diez minutos, según el horario previsto –le aseguró la joven.

Diez minutos... más veinte horas en el aire... más el tiempo de escala en Singapur... Era un largo trayecto hasta Sidney... y ni siquiera estaba seguro de que Bella quisiera verlo.

¿La nota que había puesto en la caja con la rosa sería suficiente para garantizarle otra oportunidad?

Volvió a repetir mentalmente aquellas palabras, repasadas una y otra vez durante las semanas de espera.

«_Isabella. _

_Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde el día siguiente, el siguiente y el siguiente. El paso del tiempo ha sido incapaz de borrar aquello que me une a ti. ¿Podemos vernos de nuevo? _

_Estaré en Sidney el uno de mayo. Hay una rosaleda en el jardín botánico, cerca de la entrada por la calle Macquarie. _

_Estaré esperándote a partir del mediodía. _

_Edward_»

Si ella no acudía a la cita... todo su primitivo instinto viril lo impulsaba a tomar la decisión de ir a su casa, echar abajo la puerta si era necesario, derribar todas las barreras, estrecharla entre sus brazos, hacerle el amor apasionadamente y obligarla a responder.

¿Y eso funcionaría?  
La decisión final estaba en manos de Bella.  
¿Qué deseaba ella? Esa era la pregunta crítica. El encuentro tendría que basarse en el gesto de dar, no de tomar. En la persuasión y no en la fuerza. La azafata se acercó a recoger el vaso.

El avión había empezado a radar por la pista de aterrizaje.

La suerte estaba echada.

* * *

_**y que les pareció, hasta que por fin este hombre asume sus sentimientos! :D**_

_**solo queda un capitulo mas y el epilogo para terminar esta hermosa historia, estoy trabajando en mi próxima adaptación, que hoy o mañana subiré el primer capitulo para ver si les gusta.**_

_**bueno niñas nos estamos leyendo y muchas gracias pro sus reviews, favoritos y seguidores :D las amo!**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**sorry mis niñas, lo subí de nuevo , ya que tenia unos errores de adaptación xD gracias YOLABERTAY, besitos!**_

_**esta historia es una adaptación,nada me pertenece yo solo juego con los personajes y hago calzar los detalles**_

_**holas chicas, uultimoo capitulo de esta bella historia, se los dejo y nos leemos abajo**_

_**Capítulo 15 **_

El uno de mayo... Bella se detuvo en la esquina de la calle Macquarie donde se abrían las grandes verjas del jardín botánico que invitaba al público a pasear y disfrutar de los hermosos árboles y flores. Si se decidía a entrar, no sabía cómo lo iba a afectar ese ambiente tan placentero.

Era pasado el mediodía. Un férreo orgullo había invalidado su acostumbrada pasión por la puntualidad. De ninguna manera iba a esperar la llegada de Edward Cullen. Había decidido concederle media hora de retraso por si algún problema le impedía llegar a tiempo; pero si su palabra significaba algo, en ese momento ya estaría en la rosaleda.

Bella todavía se preguntaba si debía verlo o no. Todo lo sucedido volvería a surgir entre ellos. ¿Con qué fin? ¿Para añadir más dolor? En ese momento él se encontraba en Sidney. ¿Y al día siguiente? ¿Su encuentro con ella era un intervalo en medio de un viaje de negocios? ¿Y si sólo quería verla de vez en cuando, según su conveniencia? Si así fuera, moriría de humillación por haber respondido a su llamada.

Sin embargo... la rosa que había conservado y que había decidido enviarle... el encuentro en un jardín público a plena luz del día... con toda seguridad eso significaba para él algo más que sexo. Si no acudía al encuentro, el tormento de lo que pudo haber perdido la perseguiría toda su vida.

Las piernas le temblaban. Era un día soleado que no llegaba a templar el frío de su corazón. Bella se obligó a avanzar por el sendero que indicaban los carteles en tanto se decía que no tardaría demasiado en saber el resultado del encuentro.

El impacto físico que sufrió al ver otra vez a Edward la encontró completamente desprevenida. Los torbellinos emocionales habían empañado el recuerdo de sus sensaciones junto a él. Bella se paró en seco al tomar conciencia del efecto que le producía la visión del hombre. Sintió que se alertaban todos los músculos de su cuerpo junto con la inquietante conciencia del propio deseo físico y de su vulnerabilidad ante el poder que emanaba de él.

¡Y en ese momento ni siquiera la miraba!

Estaba sentado en un banco bajo un árbol, al otro extremo de la rosaleda. Sumido en sus pensamientos, con el cuerpo inclinado y la cabeza baja, apoyaba los codos sobre las rodillas. A pesar de la actitud contenida, irradiaba una intensa energía que se iba a apoderar de ella en el instante en que percibiera su presencia.

El pánico se apoderó de los nervios de Bella. Era peligroso permitirle acercarse otra vez. No podía confiar en su voluntad para rechazarlo. Antes de poder decidir qué iba a hacer, él alzó la cabeza y su mirada la encerró en su campo magnético. Ya no era posible retroceder.

Se puso de pie rápidamente y se acercó a ella dominando su visión, su mente, su corazón. Bella no tuvo fuerzas para controlarlos y el estómago se le encogió al darse cuenta de que nada iba a cambiar sus sentimientos hacia Edward Cullen. Estaba demasiado atada a él.

-¿Qué quieres de mí? -dejó escapar impulsivamente, a la defensiva.

El desafío tan directo lo sorprendió ya muy cerca de ella, a menos de un metro de distancia. Sus ojos la escudriñaron, evidentemente en busca de algún vestigio de debilidad. Ella se mantuvo firme y le devolvió la mirada directamente, decidida a obtener respuestas antes de permitir que la tocara.

–¿Qué quieres tú de mí, Bella? –replicó con calma.

–Habla tú primero –dijo ella, evitando tomar la iniciativa–. Fuiste tú quien pidió este encuentro. No yo.

Él asintió con la cabeza. Una sonrisa sutil curvó sus labios y sus ojos se suavizaron con la calidez de una caricia.

–Me alegra que hayas venido.

–También me puedo marchar fácilmente –disparó ella en tanto erguía la espalda y se derretía en su interior.

–Lo sé -dijo mientras señalaba el banco–. ¿Quieres pasear o sentarte? Se aproxima un grupo familiar y estamos bloqueando el paso.

–Me sentaré un momento –dijo ella, contenta de ver a otras personas alrededor. No era una buena idea estar a solas con Edward.

Él no hizo el menor gesto de tomarle la mano o el brazo mientras se acercaban al banco.

Iba vestido de modo informal, todo de negro: vaqueros, camiseta y una chaqueta de cuero. Probablemente ropa de viaje. En ella predominaba el color amarillo, en señal de desafío. Al menos el jersey era amarillo. La falda tenía un diseño en zig-zag blanco y amarillo sobre un fondo negro. Había deseado parecer brillante, en la cima de un mundo sin él.

Pero era una mentira. Mentiras desesperadas para protegerse.

–¿Acabas de llegar a Sidney? –preguntó ella, a modo de sondeo.

–Llegué ayer.

–¿Viaje de negocios?

–Tú eres el único negocio que me ha traído aquí, Bella.

–¿Has venido de Londres sólo por verme?

–Sí.

–¿Sin otro propósito? ¿No has venido por una boda, un premio? ¿Ningún asunto profesional esperando entre bastidores que te obligue a marcharte deprisa? –lanzó, en tono ligero.

–Esta vez no –respondió con severidad. Una alegría salvaje inundó a Bella. Al menos no ocupaba un lugar secundario en ese viaje a Australia. No tenía más programas. Había ido sólo por ella.

–¿Y si no hubiera aparecido, Edward? –preguntó con una rápida mirada desconfiada. No debía darlo todo por sentado. Él captó su mirada y esbozó una leve sonrisa irónica.

–Estaba considerando esa posibilidad cuando llegaste. ¿Debía respetar tu deseo o echar abajo las barricadas? Me alivia no haber tenido que tomar esa decisión.

Echar abajo las barricadas... El corazón de Bella se agitó ante la pasión reflejada en sus palabras. ¿Podría resistirse a él? ¿Quería hacerlo? Bella se cuidó de mantener una distancia prudente cuando se sentaron en el banco. Había muchas preguntas que contestar y sus respuestas bien podrían apagar el deseo que despertaba en ella.

–De acuerdo, aquí estoy. Dime qué te ha traído hasta aquí –propuso al tiempo que esquivaba su mirada y posaba los ojos en el lecho de rosas más cercano. Podía sentir la tensión que se desprendía del cuerpo de Edward, una agresión controlada que ardía bajo la superficie. Eso aumentó su propia tensión y se obligó a mostrar una fachada serena, decidida a ocultar su turbulencia interna. Bella notó que volvía a inclinarse, apoyando los codos sobre las rodillas.

–Empezaré por el principio. Nuestra cita a ciegas. No esperaba conocer a una mujer que iba a ejercer tanta atracción sobre mí –comenzó. En su voz profunda había una ligera ironía.

–Una maravilla de una noche para ti, ¿no? –murmuró, burlona. Edward hizo una pausa para reflexionar.

–No creo haberte dado motivos para pensar que era otra cosa –dijo apesadumbrado.

–¿Crees que iba a pensar que era otra cosa? –replicó con una mirada irónica–. No supe nada de ti durante nueve meses. Y luego fui sólo un incidente la noche de la boda de Nessi y Jacob. No habías ido por mí. Apenas me miraste hasta el momento en que decidiste que querías acostarte conmigo otra vez.

Él hizo una mueca y luego movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

–No fue así. Reconozco que debió de parecértelo, pero las cosas no fueron de ese modo.

–¿No?

–¡No! –negó con vehemente convicción, los ojos llameantes.  
Ella apartó la mirada y volvió los ojos a las rosas, temerosa de permitir que la energía magnética de Edward barriera su razón.

–¿Entonces cómo fueron, Edward? –preguntó con frialdad. Edward respiró una gran bocanada de aire. A Bella no le importaba hacerlo sufrir. La necesidad de saber la verdad sobre sus sentimientos era de máxima importancia para ella.

–Cuando te conocí tenía un plan trazado para tres años. Todo relacionado con mi trabajo. Y no quería mantener relaciones sentimentales con ninguna mujer. Cuando era necesario, me bastaba con buscar una acompañante para las reuniones sociales.

–Con una noche de retozo por añadidura. A Bella se le escapó el amargo comentario. Luego, apretó los dientes para evitar añadir algo más. Odiaba que la pusiera en la misma categoría de las otras compañeras fortuitas.

—Tú eres diferente, Bella —afirmó con premura.

—Vaya...

Ella sintió que se erizaba. Con toda certeza no la había tratado de modo diferente a las otras que habían pasado por su vida.

–Aquello que compartimos esa noche en la playa... Intenté desecharlo como una mera fantasía sexual, pero permaneciste fija en mi mente. Me irritaba la continua irrupción de aquel recuerdo; intenté quitarle importancia, aplicar la lógica para borrarlo, incluso me llevé a otras mujeres a la cama para acabar con él. No lo voy a negar y tampoco a mentir. Aunque lo hice cada vez menos porque era a ti a quien deseaba y todas las demás mujeres eran una frustración para mí. Ninguna de ellas era Isabella Swan.

¿Había que aceptarlo como un cumplido? ¿O como un revés? El hecho de haberse convertido en la mujer que él intentaba olvidar por todos los medios la hacía sentirse como una verdadera maldición, como una mancha en su vida.

–Vaya...

–Tú recuerdo me trastornaba de tal manera que decidí no asistir a la boda de Jacob porque tú estarías allí y no deseaba que se agravara aquello que creía una obsesión por ti.

–¿Obsesión? –preguntó al tiempo que lo miraba sorprendida.

Él alzó las manos, en un gesto exasperado.

–¿Cómo lo llamarías? Allí estaba yo, sin atreverme a ser el padrino de Jacob porque con toda seguridad tú serías la primera dama de honor, y si tenía que acompañarte durante toda la velada... me iba a sentir más ligado a ti e incluso más atormentado.

–Pero fuiste...

«Y me evitaste todo el tiempo como a una plaga».

—Estaba muy enfadado conmigo mismo por dejar a Jacob en la estacada. A mi mejor amigo. Y también por concederte tanto poder en mi vida. Al final tuve que ir, no sólo por Jacob, sino para probarme a mí mismo que lo que sentía por ti era más fantasía que realidad. Quería que fueras... –Edward vaciló antes de admitir la verdad–, alguien que finalmente pudiera desechar — añadió. Sí, era un relato coherente, Bella tuvo que admitir con el pensamiento fijo en la conducta de Edward durante la boda–. Sin embargo, sentí que te deseaba con tanta desesperación... que no pude soportar ver cómo ese individuo bailaba contigo y te tocaba... –murmuró. Sí, el momento de la agresión salvajemente posesiva. Pero tenía sentido. Ella frunció el ceño pensando en todo lo que no había comprendido... desde el punto de vista de Edward–. Y sentí que tenía que poseerte nuevamente.

La pasión de su voz hizo eco en el corazón de Bella. Ella había sentido lo mismo, a pesar del prolongado silencio de él. La necesidad compulsiva de tomar lo que Edward Cullen estuviera dispuesto a darle había sido avasalladora, incluso hasta el extremo de quedar embarazada para tener un hijo de él.

—Lo recuerdo...

—Y todavía me irritaba el poder que ejercías sobre mí, Bella. Intenté recuperar el control. Pero luego el control no pareció importar. Solo me importabas tú. No quise despertarte la mañana de mi partida porque si lo hacía... –Edward se interrumpió y luego dejó escapar un suspiro–. Era más fácil marcharme mientras dormías. Me llevé la rosa. Quería conservar algo tuyo –añadió. Como ella había querido conservar algo de él–. Tenía compromisos laborales y no encontraba un espacio para ti en el programa que había organizado. Pero esa vez fue peor. No podía apartarte de mi mente. Te apoderabas de mis noches. Bella, ¡mírame! —ordenó.

Ella alzó la cabeza. Los ojos angustiados de Edward imploraban que lo creyera.

—Te escucho -murmuró ella.

—Las mujeres que me acompañaron a las diversas ceremonias de entrega de premios... eran puro decorado. No me acosté con ellas. No quise hacerlo. De hecho, después de la entrega de premios de la Academia Británica te llamé para que te reunieras conmigo en Los Ángeles. Eras la única mujer con la que deseaba estar.

Bella sintió que una ola de tristeza se apoderaba de su ser al recordar la amarga experiencia de Los Ángeles. Lo había cubierto todo con una nube negra. Aunque antes de confesarle su embarazo...

–Aún no encontrabas un lugar para mí, Edward. La visita era sólo por una semana.

–Ese era el plan –concedió a su pesar–. Pero no sé si habría podido resultar estando juntos una semana entera. Edward guardó silencio.

—Comprendo... Bella intuyó que en ese instante recordaba con dolor al hijo perdido. Como ella.

–Lo siento yo... –murmuró Edward con un suspiro.

–Hiciste todo lo que estuvo en tu mano –Bella se apresuró a decir con el deseo de evitar los recuerdos dolorosos. Cuando necesitó su ayuda él se la había proporcionado instintivamente. Eso era lo que importaba recordar. Y lo que Edward contaba le pareció auténtico. Pero todavía ignoraba lo que eso iba a significar en el futuro.

–Cometí un error al no dejarte entrar en mi vida –dijo bruscamente–. No sé si podrás perdonar todo lo que no he hecho respecto a ti, pero juro que haré lo imposible por compensarte, si me das la oportunidad.

Ella comprendía la visión que tenía de su trabajo. Era una parte muy importante de su vida. Nunca descansaría, nunca se sentiría satisfecho hasta no ver su obra realizada. El conflicto que había representado en la mente de Edward había sido auténtico y perdurable. Ya no podía albergar ninguna amargura. Y de hecho disminuyó considerablemente.

–¿Dónde encajo yo en tu vida, Edward? –preguntó con una límpida mirada.

La sinceridad de Edward había disipado las tinieblas del pasado, pero esa misma sinceridad le indicaba que en el camino que tenían por delante habrían otros factores por los que habría que pagar un precio.

Los labios de Edward se curvaron en una leve y encantadora sonrisa.

–Pensé que podríamos crear nuestra propia pecera –murmuró. Ella movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, sin comprender lo que decía–. Fuera de ella habrá un mundo siempre en movimiento, Bella, que no tiene por qué alterar lo nuestro. Si estás dispuesta a ser la Scarlet de Rhett, podríamos nadar alrededor de las paredes de cristal, siempre juntos.

–¿Todo el tiempo? –preguntó incrédula. Nunca se habría atrevido a pedir tanto.

–Eso es lo que me gustaría -dijo escrutando sus ojos en busca de alguna objeción–. Debes decirme qué es lo que deseas y yo intentaré acomodar...

Ella levantó la mano y suavemente puso los dedos sobre los labios de Edward.

–Quiero acompañarte a dondequiera que vayas –dijo dejándole ver la verdad que anidaba en su corazón y que brillaba en sus ojos.

Él cubrió la mano con la suya y depositó en la palma un largo beso como una cálida promesa. El corazón de Bella dio un vuelco. Antes de que ella se atreviera a pensarlo, él agregó

–: Te amo, Isabella Swan. ¿Quieres ser mi esposa?

–Sí –susurró ella.

La turbadora sonrisa de Edward le produjo alivio, alegría y un intenso placer. Todavía sosteniendo su mano, Edward sacó del bolsillo una pequeña caja que abrió ante sus ojos. Con indecible sorpresa, Bella contempló el inmenso diamante.

–Los diamantes son para siempre –dijo Edward con deleite mientras deslizaba el solitario en el tercer dedo de la mano izquierda–. Vamos a hacer las cosas con propiedad. Esta noche iremos a visitar a tu familia, anunciaremos nuestro compromiso y planificaremos la boda.

–¿Una boda? –repitió Bella, aturdida.

–Seguramente querrás que Nessi sea tu primera dama de honor y yo le pediré a Jacob que sea mi padrino. Mañana visitaremos a mi madre. Seguro que a ella también le gustaría participar. De hecho...

—Edward...

—¿He dicho algo malo? —preguntó con ansiedad.

—No —rió Bella con una felicidad difícil de expresar—. Verdaderamente estabas decidido a echar abajo las barricadas. Edward sonrió.

—Esta vez no estaba dispuesto a marcharme sin ti, Bella.

Ella dejó de reír al recordar la última vez que le había propuesto matrimonio.

—Tengo treinta y dos años, Edward. Si vamos a tener... otros hijos...

La alegría también desapareció de la mirada de Edward.

—No vamos a esperar. Y cuando quedes embarazada otra vez estaré a tu lado todo el tiempo, cuidándote lo mejor que pueda.

Ninguno de los dos olvidaría al hijo que habían perdido; y sin embargo, esa breve e inocente vida los había unido más estrechamente.

—Yo...

—Y prometo no cometer los errores de mi padre —interrumpió Edward con profundo sentimiento—, Probablemente cometeré otros —añadió con una mueca irónica—. Tú tendrás que corregirme, Bella. Y yo te escucharé. Si alguna vez mi padre hubiese escuchado a mi madre —comentó moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro—. Ella es una gran persona. Te gustará.

—Espero gustarle a ella.

—Sé que así será. Las dos sois magníficas. Edward se levantó al tiempo que alzaba a Bella del asiento y luego la abrazaba con ternura.

—Comencemos de nuevo —murmuró.

—Sí. Yo también te quiero, Edward. Este es un buen lugar para volver a empezar. Entonces se besaron. Y sintieron su unión en lo más hondo del alma. Y fue allí... en un jardín cuajado de rosas.

* * *

_**buenos mis niñas hermosas este es el penultimo capitulo, solo nos queda el epilogo que lo subiere este fin de semana.**_

_**las quiero, las adoro y todo, pero estoy enojada con ustedes, 2 reviews el capitulo anterior, enserio? por queeeee? :( las queria hacer sufrir con las últimos 2 capítulos, pero yo no soy tan mala como ustedes**__** asi que los subire, asi que espero mis merecidos reviwes.**_

_**igual las quieroooo! besos y nos leemos en mi otra historia!**_


	16. epilogo

_**mis disculpa chicas por la demora, pero mi pequeño campeón ha estado enfermito y no había tenido el tiempo para subir el capitulo.**_

_**bueno mis niñas hemos llegado al ultimo capitulo de esta hermosa historia, primero que todo decir que esta adaptación es del libro "Cita a ciegas" de la autora Emma Darcy.**_

_**les dejo el epilogo, es cortito pero muy lindo.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 16**_

Septiembre... El primer mes de la primavera en Australia... y era un día brillante y soleado, perfecto para una boda.

–Las flores han llegado –gritó Nessi desde la planta baja–. Voy a subir las nuestras.

Bella se puso el traje con todo cuidado. Estaba acomodando el corpiño en la parte de los hombros cuando Nessi entró en la habitación.

–Ayúdame a cerrarlo por detrás –pidió a su hermana.

–¡Vaya! –Nessi se quedó sin aliento al ver el vestido por primera vez. Rápidamente dejó las flores sobre la cama y la ayudó. Luego, ambas miraron el resultado en el espejo–. ¡Es fabuloso! –declaró en tono reverencial.

–¿De veras te gusta?

No era un traje de novia tradicional. Era una creación de Collette Dinnigan que Bella había comprado, y que casi la había dejado en la ruina, para lucirla la noche de la entrega de los Oscar de Hollywood, con el intenso deseo de que Edward la viera como la mujer que siempre había deseado tener junto a él. Nunca se lo había puesto. Era un traje de ensueño. Finalmente había decidido llevarlo el día de su boda.

El vestido no tenía mangas y estaba cubierto de lentejuelas opalescentes. La parte delantera del corpiño lucía una especie de larga caperuza superpuesta que, partiendo del profundo escote, caía hasta la cintura. La falda de corte recto se abría en amplio vuelo más abajo de la rodilla, lo que permitía caminar con libertad y con un movimiento seductor.

–Con esa melena suavemente rizada que te cae sobre los hombros y espalda, y las brillantes lentejuelas, pareces una verdadera sirena, Bella –observó la hermana con mirada apreciativa–. Y yo parezco una ballena.

–No, de ninguna manera. Estás preciosa, Nessi. Estoy segura de que Jacob te dirá lo mismo.

–Por eso elegiste un color azul oscuro para mí. Ayuda a disimular el bulto –suspiró–. Debiste haber esperado un par de meses hasta que naciera el bebé. No es de buen tono que tu dama de honor luzca esta figura.

Bella negó con la cabeza, a la vez que sonreía ante las protestas de su hermana.

–Los bebés son siempre de buen tono, antes y después de nacer.

–Ya no me veo los pies.

–¿Qué les pasa a tus pies?

–Son la única parte de mi cuerpo que no se ha hinchado. Lo que está muy bien con todo lo que he tenido que correr para organizar esta boda mientras tú y Edward os divertíais a lo grande por ahí.

–Lo sé, Nessi –dijo Bella al tiempo que la besaba en la mejilla–. Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por nosotros.

–Bueno, no he sido solamente yo. Mamá y la madre de Edward han ayudado mucho, tal vez por el ansia de veros casados. Estoy segura de que mamá pensó que era un milagro verte finalmente con alguien. Al fin lo encontraste –Nessi agitó el índice–. Y yo comparto su pensamiento.

Bella sonrió al recordar los esfuerzos de su hermana por encontrarle pareja.

–Yo no encontré a Edward. Recuerda que fue una cita a ciegas. Nessi puso los ojos en blanco.

–Seguro que Jacob lo pondrá en mayúsculas en su discurso como padrino. le emociona el hecho de que todos estemos más unidos por el matrimonio. Y a mí también, Bella. ¡Es fabuloso! –exclamó al tiempo que la abrazaba.

-Sí, lo es. El placer de ese instante de profundo cariño la impulsó a desvelar el secreto tan bien guardado hasta entonces. Esa vez tendría éxito. El médico le había asegurado que todo iba bien, y hacía una semana que la exploración había mostrado en la pantalla del monitor a su bebé chupándose el pulgar. Una visión tan entrañable que le arrancó una cuantas lágrimas, y a Edward también.

—Vamos a compartir algo más que un parentesco legal, Nessi. Yo también estoy embarazada —anunció llena de felicidad.

–¡No puede ser! –Nessi chilló de alegría. Bella asintió con la cabeza.

–Es verdad —dijo finalmente.

—¡Es maravilloso! —aplaudió Nessi—. ¿De cuánto tiempo?

—Casi cuatro meses. Nessi la miró con expresión atónita.

–¡No puede ser! Ni siquiera se te nota –exclamó con una mirada crítica dirigida al vientre de Bella.

–Afortunadamente la larga caperuza del vestido oculta el bulto bastante pronunciado – comentó al tiempo que levantaba la tela–. ¿Lo ves? Nessi examinó la zona en cuestión.

–Es muy pequeño para cuatro meses. Seguro que te vas a conservar bonita y esbelta. A los cuatro meses yo lucía una panza enorme —dijo con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Por qué no lo habías dicho antes?

–Soy mayor que tú, como sueles recordármelo –respondió Bella con cautela–. Quería cerciorarme de que podría pasar el peligro del primer período de embarazo antes de que nadie supiera que esperaba un bebé.

Nessi sacudió la cabeza.

—No hay duda de que siempre has sido muy reservada –la reprendió–. Ni siquiera sabíamos que Edward y tú erais novios hasta que anunciaste el compromiso. Con toda sinceridad, Bella, deberías ser más comunicativa.

–No lo sé –replicó Bella en tono de broma–. Es que tienes la costumbre de decirme cómo tengo que vivir mi vida, hermanita. Nessi se llevó las manos a las caderas en señal de desafío.

—Bueno, tendrás que reconocer que Jacob y yo hicimos bien en presentaros, ¿no es así? Bella la abrazó entre risas.

—Si, hicisteis muy bien. Maravillosamente bien.

—Los coches han llegado —gritó el padre desde abajo—. Chicas, ¿estáis listas?

—Sí, papá —respondieron a coro. Nessi recogió las flores rápidamente.

—Me alegro de que el ramo me oculte la panza. ¿Por qué decidiste llevar una rosa roja, Bella?

Bella sonrió en tanto la sacaba de la caja.

—Tiene su significado.

Nessi enarcó una ceja.

—Y eso quiere decir que no piensas contármelo.

—¿Te acuerdas de la rosa roja que llevaba en el pelo el día de tu boda?

—¡Comprendo! ¡Vuestra relación comenzó en mi boda! —chilló Nessi en tono triunfal—. ¡Se lo voy a contar a Jacob apenas lo vea! —exclamó al tiempo que se movía torpemente hacia la puerta, muy orgullosa de haberle arreglado la vida a su hermana.

Bella aspiró el perfume de los pétalos aterciopelados. No era una rosa artificial... era una rosa auténtica... tan auténtica como el amor que Edward y ella se profesaban.

Los invitados se paseaban por el jardín de Jonah's, el elegante centro de recepciones que Edward y Bella habían elegido, principalmente por su ubicación en la península norte de Sidney, con vistas al océano.

Todo el mundo estaba en ánimo de fiesta, disfrutando del paisaje mientras esperaban la llegada de los novios. Edward y Jacob se encontraban en lo alto de una pequeña colina sobre la playa de Whale, contemplando el vaivén de las olas, como lo habían hecho tantas veces en sus largos años de amistad.

—No es tan buena para el surfing como Forresters —comentó Jacob. Edward sonrió mientras recordaba la noche que había compartido con Bella en Spoon Bay.

—Avísame si se pone en venta una casa cerca de la tuya, Jacob.

—¡Es una gran idea!

—Así nuestros chicos podrán jugar juntos en las vacaciones.

Jacob alzó las cejas.

—Claro que sí. ¿Pensáis tener hijos pronto? Edward sonrió.

—Ya esperamos uno.

Jacob le golpeó el brazo.

—¡El muy canalla! ¿Lo sabe tu madre?

—Acaba de saberlo. Se lo dije al oído y su cara se iluminó como un árbol de Navidad.

—Puedo imaginarlo. Está contentísima por tu matrimonio con Bella —comentó al tiempo que alzaba un dedo—. Recuerda que te dije desde la partida que Bella era fabulosa.

—Es cierto —concedió Edward con alegría—. Y muy puntual —dijo mirando su reloj—. Cinco minutos para partir. Será mejor que vayamos a reunirnos con los invitados.

Edward la contempló mientras se acercaba a él por el improvisado pasillo, el glorioso cabello brillando a la luz del sol mientras que una suave brisa marina alborotaba la larga melena ondulada. Lejos de ellos, el sonido rítmico del mar sobre la arena se acompasaba a los latidos de su propio corazón con un ritmo que se traducía en una sola palabra... Isabella...Isabella.

El traje brillaba con un matiz igual al de la luz sobre las olas. Le parecía que ella flotaba hacia él como una diosa pagana que le iba a conceder todas las bendiciones de la vida. Esa iba a ser su esposa, la mujer que llevaba al hijo en su seno. Tras la exploración sabían que era un niño.

Ella le sonrió, sus ojos resplandecientes de amor. Él le devolvió la sonrisa, sin la menor duda de que esa mujer era única e irreemplazable, la única mujer que amaría para siempre. También observó que llevaba una sola rosa y supo que simbolizaba su amor por él. El acto de dar y tomar ya no era un simple juego sino una parte esencial del matrimonio que ambos deseaban.

Él le ofreció la mano. Ella le tendió la suya y Edward la estrechó entre sus dedos.

«Juntos», pensó.

Ese sentimiento de unión había surgido desde el comienzo.

Pero en ese instante sabía con certeza que era bueno, y que lo sería durante el resto de sus vidas.

_**FIN**_

* * *

_**bueno nada mas que agradecerles a cada una de ustedes el tiempo que se dan de leer mis adaptaciones, y comentarlas, eso me da el animo a siempre andar buscando historias por adaptar para ustedes.**_

_**las adoro, muchos besos!**_


End file.
